Rebirth of the Phoenix Warrior
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: A new evil is coming from a great distance for revenge on the person that defeated Tai Lung and wants to get back a the Dragon Warrior. He and his partner are destroying everything that gets in their way. He may be the biggest threat the Five, Po, and the others ever faced. There will possible PoxTigress moments along with CranexViper. Please R&R and plase no flames, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KFP , it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. I hope you like it, please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy. **

**Ch. 1 The Warrior is upon us**

Legends tell of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skill was a stuff of legend. That Warrior is Dragon Warrior. Some would say that his righteousness is so great he blinds his foes with his awesomeness. But the warrior wasn't the only one, there was another. Someone that was just as dangerous, just as awesome as him.

Twice every thousand years, one or two warriors was titled; the Phoenix Warrior. The warrior was the heroes of fire and land. There was a poem that goes by this;

_Out of the ashes, will rise a new Phoenix. A soaring being returning from death, proving once again that life is eternal. As long as I live, as long as I learn, my legend can live on forever_.

The warrior looked to be a brown bear wearing a straw hat, orange pants, golden vest and cape. He was walking through a bridge heading trod a medium-sized shop. He stood in front of the door and pushed it open revealing bandits like wolves, giant pigs, leopards and some innocent people who worked there inside. The quiet warrior then walked over to an empty table and orders a bowl of noodles, which were really by the way. Then all the bandits got out of their sets all rushed over to him.

"We look at what we got here guys, a bear that thinks he can just walk in and sit alone. I see that you like to eat, how about you go and eat dirt" A giant pig said. The warrior said nothing because his mouth was full. He raised his paw telling him to hold on a second, and then he spoke and said "Your talking is making my ears bleed, enough talking lets fight" said the warrior then he yelled "Wakkka!" He yelled punching the thug into others then one of the wolves ran behind just about to stab the bear but he backward roll under the wolf and kicked him.

All of the thug's leopards, pigs, and boar's together tried to jump him. He then crossed his arms and expanded then creating a force wave pushing everyone one of the thugs away into the wall.

"He's so awesome" A bunny said

"And he's attractive" A female bunny finished.

"Thanks for the comments but there no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness" He said then literally blew the roof off the shop souring through the sky. There now out of nowhere was raining bands and thugs falling trod him and he then used his foot kicking the thugs out-of-the-way as he soured up into the red sky. He then landed safely on the ground then sees other warriors, The Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and the Elemental Hazards stand proudly on top of a mountain. They then jumped and landed in front of the warrior and bowed to him then stood beside him.

"We should hang out" Said Kiba and Monkey.

"Agreed" He said then pulled out a Katana then swung it creating a wave that cut right through their weapons, breaking them in half. "But that will have to wait, because when evil strikes there's only one thing to do and that is it's too…"

"Wake up" the bear then looked up in confusion with his brown eyes then turned around to see Takami with a very deep voice.

"Hope, your late for work again" the same voice said by Ryo. Hunter then looked surprised then began to wake up.

**Dream ended **

Hope found himself on the floor in his room out of his bed. His full name is Hope Xing Fu Haruki, age 15, half Chinese and Japanese and was born in south china. Unlike most bears Hope wasn't that big. He only wears pants that were orange, trying to copy the Dragon Warriors style.

He and his dad just moved to china three days ago hoping to have a better life in the valley of peace. They both now work at and own a Chinese restranunt that sells stack, rice, dumpling, and tofu. He then tiredly got up and then looked around his room that a lots of pictures of Po, The Five, and Hazards.

"HOPE"! Are you still sleeping, get up its time for work" Hope's dad yelled down stairs.

"Oh, coming dad"! He said going down the stairs. On his way down he trip on one of the steps and fell flat on his face. "Sorry Dad"

"Sorry doesn't get work done, what were doing up there anyway, I heard something fall?" he said holding lot of pots making his shadow looking like a bears shadow then sat then next to the wall revealing that his dad was a gray wolf that looks to be still in his thirties named Akio Haruki.

"Oh that was me, I fell out of bed while I was dreaming" Hope explained.

"What were you dreaming about"? Akio asked handing a bowl of dumplings to a costumer that was a goose.

"What I was dreaming about"? Hope said back not knowing what to say and his dad nodded wanting to know what his son was dreaming about. "I was dreaming uh, hunting" He though of at the top of his head.

"Hunting, you were dreaming about 'hunting'"? Akio repeated happy surprised.

"Uh yeah" He answered.

"This is so great, and kind of surprising that you were dreaming about hunting. By the way, who was that fox girl you were talking to yesterday"? He asked.

"Oh that was Roxanna, she doesn't like the last half of her name so she just goes by the name Roxie for short" Hope explained. Akio passed another bowl out to another customer then just chuckled at his son.

"What"?

"It sounds like you like this girl" Akio figured.

"No, where just friends, besides she wouldn't be into me anyway" Hope told him.

"Well, were living here now and are place is here and your place is…"

"I know here" Hope figured finishing his father sentence but was wrong.

"No, it's at tables 4, 7, and 2, service with a smile" He said handing bowls and plats to Hope and told him to simile doing it and walked back into the kitchen chopping more food. Hope's fake simile slowly faded away then looked above the mountains at the Jade Palace, wishing he could be up there.

**Jade Palace on the courtyard **

Shifu was sitting down in the lotus position playing his flute peacefully with his eyes closed. The Hazards were hiding in different places to drop a surprise attack on him like he instructed as a test throughout the day.

Takami, Tamaki, and Layla were stocking through different bushes and unknown to Takami he unshed his claws trusting his instincts too much. Ryo and Kiba were hiding in the tree branches in the tree, Faith was on top of the palace and Skyler was hiding in different bushes. They were all waiting for the right times too strike.

The Furious Five, Po, Luna, and even Kovu were watching sitting down on the stairs, except for Tigress who was the only one that was standing up straight with her arms folded. The five and Po knew exactly where they all were, and if they knew then there was no dough Shifu already knew as well.

The Hazards crawled forward stocking the old Red Panda, then they all rushed, leaped, and was ready to attack. Shifu's eyes quickly opened up and began to pushed, block, dodge, and deflected their attacks one by one with only a flute as a weapon.

He dodged the last attack that came from Faith and they all came to a halt. Shifu then walked over too his staff that his master use had, was laying against the tree and picked it up.

"That was excellent teamwork, but you all still lack something; Takami, Layla, Tamaki, you three have strength but need to work on stealth. Ryo, Kiba, you have to work on blending into the shadows more, that goes double for you Ryo. Skyler, silenced, you need to be quieter. Faith, you weren't fast enough with speed attacks. Other than that, you all were fantastic, I'm very proud of you all" Shifu said bowing to them and they did the same.

Moments later Zang came flying down in front of them and fell on his face then got up on his feet.

"Zang is there a problem"? Shifu asked. The only time that you see Zang is when he has news, bad news, or very bad news.

"M-Ma-Master Shifu, I have a message from the Masters Council, you need to read it" Zang said handing Shifu the scroll. Shifu began to read it and the rest of the five and Po walked over too him as he read with a disbelief expression upon his face.

"What is wrong master" Tigress asked worried with Po beside her and the others behind him.

"This is terrible news, it seem that there a new threat upon us" Shifu told them

"Who is this new threat Shifu"? Po asked.

"What this letter says so you all can understand it, is that Tai Long had a brother, he heard that Tai Long was defeated by our Dragon Warrior and wants revenge" Master Shifu explained. Everyone was shocked that Tai Long had a brother.

"Tai Long has a brother"!? Everyone said shocked.

"Yes, and it seems that their probably the same age and are fraternal twins" Shifu said looking at the picture. "It is also said that he's already disturbed and destroyed several villages" Shifu explained further.

"Well, don't worry I'm sure that we can defeat him, we stopped Tai-Long long ago and defeated Lord Shen a few mouths ago so there should be no problem here. And even if he gets here, there no way he can defeat the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and the Elemental Hazard at once" Po Proudly said.

"I'm not so sure this time Po" Shifu said not so sure.

"Master, there's more, Master Yao master of mind and Master Chao the new Grand councilor is with me as well" Zang said nervously shaking.

What, Master Yao and Chao are here"! Shifu said quickly walking over to the door and opening it revealing Master Chao and Master Yao. Shifu then they bowed respectably and they did the same. Shifu then saw something unusual then looked at Master Yao.

"Master Yao, you're out of your Sacred Box" Shifu finally figured.

"Yes indeed I am and I heard about the news so I came along with Master Chao and the other Masters" Master Yao said slightly excited as always.

"Yes and we need to speck to you, alone" Master Chao said.

"Oh yes follow me, students you all are dismissed" He told the Five and Hazards and walked to the Hall of Warriors with Master Chao and Yao and closed the door but not all the way. Po, Kiba, and Ryo saw this an opportunity to know what was going on and walked over to the door and pressed their ear against the big door.

"Guys this is not right, you shouldn't listening to their conversation, we all could get trouble, again" Faith told them with the others agreeing with her.

"Come on, can't you go one day without following the rules all the time" Kiba said pressing his ear back on the door.

"Besides Shifu going to tell us later anyway" Ryo said further.

"Following the rules keeps you from getting in trouble" Tigress exclaimed.

Come on Tigress, you did it before when I was talking to Shifu about his dad. Come on there's more room for a few more people" Po said. Everyone then gave up then just walked to the door and just listened as well as well.

**Hall of Warriors 30 minutes later**

Master Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao just continued talking about the new threat and their Conversation was getting slightly confusing.

"But Master Chao, do you or anyone else in the council even know his name"? Shifu asked a little frustrated.

"Yes some say that he goes by the name, The Avenger of Death and his Name is Tien Kong" Master Chao explained.

"We also heard that he has unbelievable strength, a few days ago he destroyed ten mountains on the way here" Master Yao said.

"Do you know how far he is now from the Village of Peace and Gongmen City?" Shifu asked worried that they were next to be destroyed by Tien Kong.

"He should be nowhere Gongmen City or the Village of Peace so there no need to worry now" Master Chao assured.

"We should go and pass on the message to the other Masters that weren't at the meeting" Master Yao pointed out.

"Yes, oh Master Shifu I heard that you have a more students with Elemental Abilities and one particular with the ability of fire. I think its time" Master Chao said.

"Time for what Master Chao"? Shifu asked.

"The Mark of Mastery of the Phoenix Warrior" Master Chao finished walking to the door then turned his head slightly back to Shifu and said. "By the way Shifu, you should fix these doors" He said.

"What do you mean Master Chao?" Shifu asked.

"Your students heard our entire conversation" Chao Answered pulling the door open revealing everyone and they all fell on the floor then smiled and even Tigress did.

"Hey Master" Everyone said worried. Shifu just shuck his head think that he should had known they would do something like that. He was about to apologies but Master Chao saw no problem with it this time.

"When will you hold the ceremony?" Master Chao and Yao asked.

"It can be held today, it is still early" Shifu said.

"Good, Master Yao can assist you since he is the master of mind and the universe" Chao said and Yao agreed.

"Yes Master" Shifu said the bowed.

"Master Shifu you may tell your students to get ready, who ever I chose will be the Phoenix warrior and fight along the Dragon Warrior, understood" Master Yao said.

"Yes, I understand" Master Shifu said. Master Chao then left saying he'll be back for Yao. Everyone already knew what was now going to happen and one of them except than Po would become the Phoenix Warrior today and Takami was think maybe he would be the Phoenix Warrior.

**That it for this chapter, I hope you like my first chapter. Also I messed up and had to rewrite everthing so I hope this chapter was the only one to fix. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and have a nice day or whatever. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KFP, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. I hope you like it, please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 2 Phoenix Warrior Ceremony and unthought-of feelings **

**Hope's house/restaurant **

Hope was doing his job passing out plates of food out to people and his hands were really full, so he was really was having a hard time giving the plates out. Hope was also wearing an apron so that he doesn't spilled soup or food on his orange shorts. He gave the customers their orders and realized what time it was, it was his fithteen break time and since he gave all the customers their orders and they all ate happily, he decide to sit down in a empty chair to rest.

As he was doing that a white fox about the same age as Hope and was 4'3 in height and was wearing a gray Chinese vest and black pants quickly walked inside the shop and was looking for someone with a poster in her hand and began to call out his name.

"Hope"! She called out. Hope heard his name being called and waved at her to come over and she did.

"Hope do you know what today is"? She said excited.

"Yeah time for me to ask my dad if I can have a different job" Hope said.

"No stupid" She said flicking his ear.

"Ah that hurts, that my bad ear. Please don't do that again" Hope pleaded.

"Today someone in the Jade Palace is becoming the new Phoenix Warrior" She told him.

"So, why should I care? China and Japan does the same thing with someone being title by so dead legendary warrior that died in a great battle or something" Hope said then began realized something and then continued his sentence.

"But since someone from the Jade Palace will be given the title it will be huge and a lot of people will be there, hmm, I might go" Hope concluded.

"Good then I guess we're both going" Roxie said then pulled him out of the seat and dragged to the door. Akio the gray wolf saw his bear son being pulled to the door by a white fox.

"HOPE" He called. "Where are you going" He asked.

"Oh my shifts over so, me and Roxie are heading to the Jade Palace, their having a ceremony of who will become the Phoenix Warrior" Hope explained out loud. Everybody heard him and rushed out the door leaving tips on the tables and heading to the Jade Palace.

"Well, there goes my customers" Akio said.

"Opps. Sorry about that dad, but I did make sure they paid for their food and some of them left a tip" Hope assured his wolf father.

"Oh well I guess it's not all that bad, I'll head up there later and meet up with you in a few. I'll close up for a little while until we get back" Akio told Hope.

"Okay bye dad, come on Roxie" Hope said heading trod to Palace.

"Bye Mr. Haruki!" Roxie yelled not far behind from Hope. Akio just waved then walked back into the shop.

Hope and Roxie ran as fast as they can and stopped in front of the stairs. Hope never had a problem with stairs but for some reason he felt unsure of the thousands steps. He turned around and noticed that he and Roxie was the last ones then turned back around then looked up at the palace.

"We have a long way to go" Hope told Roxie.

"Oh come on Hope, we can do this" She assured him and then they began to walk the stairs. They then started talking about a lot of stuff on the way up.

"So Hope, what kind music do you listen too"? She asked.

"Uh, I listen to, Rock, pop rock, dub-step, and hip hop and clean rap. What about you, what kind of music do you listen too?" He asked her.

"Rock, pop, and R&B, and all kinds I love them all" She told him.

"Oh that cool" Hope said.

"So, who do you think will become the Phoenix Warrior?" she asked Hope.

"Hmm, it could be anyone, I mean come on, our Dragon Warrior is a panda, a 'panda'" Hope quoted with his fingers.

"Well, who do you think in the Elementals would be fitted as the Warrior?" she rephrased.

"Well maybe Kiba or Takami or even Tamaki, considering that they all have pyrokinese, I think one of them, because a phoenix is a fire bird" Hope figured.

"You might be right, speaking of Kiba he's kind of cute" she said out loud thinking about him.

"_I knew she wouldn't be interested in me, oh well, I'll deal with it_" Hope though as he continued up the steps with a slight sad expression on his face. Roxie regained her attention back to Hope then saw that he was kind of sad expression.

"Hey Hope, are you okay?" She asked her new friend. Hopes sad expression went away quickly then putted up a fake smile with his eyes closed making eye smiles as well, telling her that everything was okay.

"Oh everything is fine Roxie, I was uh a little homesick for a moment there" he told her fake smiling and eye smiling like in shows.

Oh okay, we're almost there, you want to run the rest of the way up"? She asked.

"Sure" He said then they all ran the rest of the way. They finally made it to the tope tiredly and stopped for a moment to catch their breath from walking and running all the way up the thousand stairs. Hope and Roxie regain their breath then noticed that the doors we're closing.

"Oh no" Roxie exclaimed.

"Hey somebody hold the door" Hope yelled as they both ran trod it but no one heard them and the door closed and they both began banging on the door but as they were doing that the tempo of the drums that was inside was playing at the same time.

"Somebody let us in"! Hope Yelled. No one heard them so Hope and Roxie then saw a hole and went and looked through that.

Inside the ceremony, Shifu , the Five, Luna, Okami, Kaila ,Borko and Kovu were standing on top of the stair stage. Unknown to them Chronos and Zack were sitting somewhere in the shadows away from everyone else hidden. Master Shifu then walked forward for an announcement.

"People of the Valley of Peace, today is a historic day. We are finally going to introduce and find out which one of our new group heroes, Ahem, The Elemental Hazard, would be the Phoenix Warrior and he will be chosen by Master Yao. And now without further words from me, Dragon Warrior would you do the honors" Shifu asked Po heading back over to the chair next to Master Yao.

"Don't mind if I do, LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN, LETS ME INTRODUSED TO YOU ALL ,THE ELEMENTAL HAZARDS" Po yelled getting the crowd fired up as they all clapped their hands. That was the signal for Takami and his crew, so they all jumped from on top of the Palace doing kung fu poses high in the air and landed in the center of the hard ground and got into their kung fu poses. Layla then gathered large amounts of air trod the crowed. The pressured of the wind was a bit to strong but not for the people in the stands but the window in the hole Hope and Roxie were looking through closed and they fell on the ground.

One at a time the Hazard were going through each of their assign challenges so Hope and Roxie was thinking of random ideas and plans on seeing each one but the only teens they seen was Faith and Kiba as Hope leapt through the air then land back out side the door.

Ryo, Tamaki, Layla, and Skyler just finished their challenges. Hope and Roxie were now just sitting on the stairs listening.

"And now our strongest young warrior and the leader of the Hazards, Takami Skyfang" Po announced. Both Bear and White fox heard then got up and had to see his performance so they both was thinking again and Hope saw a chair and Roxie saw a pile of fireworks. They both put two to two together and in remarkable seconds made fireworks chairs. Back in the ceremony, Master Yao then raised his hand and everyone had their eyes on him.

"The Phoenix Warrior is among us" He told Shifu and Po. They both nodded giving the drummer their que and they began drumming as Master Yao made his way down the steps of the stage to the Teens that were all in a line.

Roxie thought it was okay for Hope to sit in the chair and Hope lit a match and the fire burned through the ropes and Roxie sat on his lap. Hope was beginning to feel blood rushing trod his cheek but decided to ignore it.

Hope and Roxie then began to wonder 'what was the purpose if them doing this' and Hope was having seconds thoughts, until Akio his wolf father came up the stairs and saw Hope and Roxie sitting on the fireworks chair.

"HOPE, ROXIE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" Akio exclaimed trying to bow out the fire.

"No dad stop, we're going to see who's the Phoenix Warrior is" Hope exclaimed.

"But why" Akio asked wanting to know.

"Because I lied I don't dream about hunting dad, I LOVE KUNG FUuuuu" Realizing at the end that the rope was completely gone but the fireworks didn't went off. Roxie then got up and Hope just sat there in disappointment.

"Come on son, I….I guess we can find another way to get in" Akio said with a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah okay" Hope said softly. Hope was about to get up but then out of nowhere and shot Hope along with the chair high in the air creating fireworks in the sky. Po looked up in the sky to see what it was within it but the sun was making it to dark to see. Master Yao was now in front of the Hazards.

The chair under Hope then turned into ashes and Hope said "Uh oh" then fell a head first in front of Takami and Hope blacked out. A few minutes went by and Hope was trying to regaining his vision and then sees Master Yao pointing at him. Po and the others was greatly surprised that this happen 'again'.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to see who the Phoenix Warrior was" Hope said assuring them all getting back up. Master Yao then started chuckling and said "How interesting".

"Master are you pointing at me?" Takami asked. Master Yao then shuck his head no.

"Him" Master Yao answered.

"What?" Hope said quickly then moved out of the way but Master was pointing at him. Hope was now moving side to side making sure it was true.

"You" Master Yao assuring.

"Me" Hope said surprised.

"The universe had brought us the Phoenix warrior" Master Yao announced.

"What"? Takami said.

"What" the other Hazards yelled.

"What"! Akio exclaimed.

"What"! Roxie exclaimed.

"I should have seen that coming" Master Shifu said as he face pawed. Music then began to playing as the drummers began to drum and the other band players played.

"I'm having a serious case Deja,vu" Monkey replied.

"Yeah me too, it kinda reminds me of how we met Po" Viper said and the Five nodded in agreement.

"_The universe really does have a funny way of doing things"_ Shifu thought. A few goats then came out with a big carrier now in Po's size just in case. Hope slowly got on and they were carrying him to the hall of warriors.

**The Hall of Warrior **

The goats carried Hope inside the hall of warriors and he got off the carrier and they humbly bowed in respect as they quickly walked out closing the big doors.

"Hey, wait, there seems to be a mistake. Everyone seems to think that I'm the Phoenix warrior" Hope protested then sighed heavily as they were already gone. He then decided that it couldn't hurt to look around. He was looking at all the stuff that was in the heroic hall.

He came across Master Rhino's battle armor, the Trident of destiny, an old painting, and looked at the end of the hall to see that there was a dragon hanging on the sealing, that looks like its been putted back up from falling. Hope then turned around to see, the Sword of Heroes. For some unknown reason, it seemed like there was a voice calling out to him through the sword. Hope's eyes then turned crimson red looking at it and slowly reached out to it but stopped regaining his actions putting his hand down, and his eyes turned back bright brown.

"Its looks like you taken a liking of the sword of heroes' young one" A wise voice said from behind. Hope turned around to see Master Shifu and Po behind him. Hope then bowed respectfully to the two masters.

"Master Shifu and Dragon Warrior, there seem to be a mistake, people for some odd reason thinks that I'm the Phoenix Warrior" Hope explained.

"That's because you are, you just don't know it yet" Master Shifu assured him.

"Hey little bro, I felted the same way" Po told Hope.

"But how do you know, all I did was move here three days ago and now I'm being call some famous warrior that died long ago" Hope said.

"Well, if you want, you are free to train with us in the art of kung fu if you like" Shifu asked.

"_Well it would be cool to learn kung fu will the other master, but I'm afraid they might hate me for literally raining into their ceremony, I got to do something to make up for it, on the mean time I'll join"_ Hope Thought in mind.

"Okay I'll join, but I'll have to speak with my dad about it" Hope said.

"We've already spoken to your father and he said it was alright for you too join us. He said that he'll be sending your things here." Master Shifu said.

"Oh okay" said Hope.

"Would you like to head to the training hall and meet the other masters and students"? Shifu asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Hope said.

"Very well follow me" Shifu told him. They then walked out of the Hall of Heroes and went to the training hall.

**Training Hall **

Mostly everyday other that weekends everybody was training hard trying to get stronger in kung fu. Tigress and Takami were on the rolling Dragons course, Crane and Skyler were on the balancing tortoise, Monkey was swinging throw whops, Ryo and Kiba were practicing black and white wolf style kung fu, Faith was Skyler were with Viper on the flame pillars and that wasn't an easy task for Faith knowing she has ice abilities but was getting by. Layla was practicing Black tiger kung fu, and Tamaki was practicing with his flame tiger fist technique with Mantis against the fake army dummies.

The training hall doors then opened up as Po, Shifu, and Hope walked inside. Hope was somewhat amazed of what he was seeing. The Five and Hazards then took their eyes off of the activities and at the three that walked in.

"So buddy, what do you want to do first?" Po asked.

"I don't really know" Hope replied.

"How about you start with the punching bag" Po said walking to the brown punching bag that looked like a bandit. Seconds later the Five and Hazard stopped in front of them.

"Hello there, welcome to the Jade Palace. We're the Furious Five, my names Viper"

"I'm Monkey"

"Mantis" he said on Monkeys shoulder.

"Hi I'm Crane"

"I'm Master Tigress leader of the Furious Five" Tigress introduced. The teens then walked forward to Hope.

"What's sup bro, the names Kiba Toshida, I'm an Alpha" Kiba said.

"What's sup man, my birth name is Shadow Mercer but I go by the name Ryo, I'm second in command and I'm an Omega and this is Luna my summon weapon partner, welcome" Ryo said.

Hi I'm Layla Huang; it's nice to meet you" Said Layla.

Hi I'm Skyler Tifan" Said Skyler.

"Well I guess I have to say welcome to the house up stairs, I'm Tamaki Skyfang and the tiger beside me is my brother, introduce yourself brother" Tamaki told Takami.

For some reason Takami didn't know if that he should welcome the bear like he would normally would do, or feel betrayed that he actually had his title stolen from him. But he decided to show a little respect.

"Welcome 'Phoenix Warrior' it's nice to meet you, my name is Takami Skyfang" Takami said.

"Oh uh it's nice to meet you too" After that Takami left with Skyler, Ryo, Luna and Layla not far behind, as training was over for the day. The only people that was still there was the Five, Po, Shifu, and Faith.

"Uh what your name" He asked the cheetah.

"My Name is Faith Cheza, its nice to meet you Hope, if you don't mind me asking, what's your full name" She asked.

"Hope Xing-fu Haruki" He told her.

"Well welcome" She said holding out her hand for a hand shake. Hope and Faith shuck hands and they became friends remarkably quickly.

Hmm, it seems that you two would work well together. Faith would you help Hope and show him around the Palace" Shifu asked.

"That's not a probably" Faith said.

"Very good, Hope you can begin your training tomorrow, you can choose your room, on the mean time explore the palace, get a good look at the area." Shifu said walking out.

"Dinner will be ready in a half in hour, happy sight seeing" Po said walking out of the Training hall and to the kitchen.

"Well are you ready to get going" Faith said and Hope Nodded and they began walk.

"I assume that you already been in the Hall of Warrior correct" Faith assumed.

"Yeah" He answered

"Okay let's go" Faith said. They walked to the courtyard, they went down stairs to the dungeon, and for some odd reason went to the helmet room. Hope tried on a random hat then immediately started laughing. Faith quickly pulled the hat off and he stopped out of breath.

"What in the world happen to me?" He said still in breath and faith was trying to calm him down.

"You just putted on the Helmet on insane laughter" She told him. "Maybe we should move on somewhere else" Faith figured. They walked out of the helmet room and went to the basement were all the extra stuff that was not able to be in the Hall of Warriors or was too dangerous to around like the Mongolian Fist Demon a example.

They then made their way to the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Hope was amazed of the heavenly tree how the petals shin in the bluish night sky. Faith was admiring the stars like always closing her eyes feeling the wind through her spotted fur. Unknown to her Hope was climbing the peach tree trying to get a peach. He grabbed two then fell out of the tree. Faith reopened her eyes then turned around to see that Hope was laying on the ground, so she came over and tried to help him up. She helped him up and Faith's green eyes met Hope's Brown eyes. Starring at each other then slowly leaned trod each other 'faces' about to met, but then at the same turned their heads away from each.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" She said embarrassed.

"No, no, that was totally my fault. I shouldn't have climbed the tree" Hope explained. They both accepted their miss guided reason and began to look at the stars again. Hope ate one of the peaches and was about to eat the other, but wanted to give Faith one.

"Uh Faith, do you want this one" Hope asked. Faith kindly grabbed the peach.

"Thanks Hope" She said softly then ate the peach. She finished eating the peach figured that Po already started serving his noodles to the others and stood up.

"Hope, lets head to the eating quarters, I'm sure Po finished making his food for everyone, come on" Faith said.

Uh actually, I'll meet you there later. I'll stay here for a few more minutes" Hope kindly told her.

"Okay when I finish my food I'll wait out side the hall, okay" She said.

"Okay" Hope understood. Faith then walked down the hill but stopped and was half down and decided to wait and sat on a rock.

"_Why am I feeling like this, I never acted like this around boys before. So why is he so different?" _She thoughtsitting on the rock, deep in her thoughts.

Hope could feel the wind picking up through his fur as he sat against the tree. Beside him the petals flying through the wind mysteriously made a guitar beside him and it feel in his side. Hope flinched moving his arm and let the guitar land on his orange pants.

"Were did this guitar come from"? He asked himself. Something told him to start playing it, and he followed his instincts and conscience and began to play.

**Song: Home**

I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
but You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all

You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

I said, these places and these faces are getting old  
So, I'm going home

I'm going home

**Song Ended:**

Hope finished singing and playing the song and set the guitar down then looked back at the stars admiring the night sky as the star reflected thought his brown eyes. Unknown to him still is that Faith heard his entire song and was amazed of him.

"_Oh my goodness, it was like he was singing from the soul and heart. Am I really... falling for him?" _She though surprised. Faith then saw get up then as fast as she could, she high tailed out of their on fours as fast as she could as a cheetah never ran before and headed toward the eating area.

Hope then headed head toward the eating quarter that Faith told him about then walked down, but then smelled a familiar sent.

It smells like someone was just here a second ago, well oh well, at lest Faith didn't hear me sing. She'll probably would have though I was crazy" Hope said as he walked down the hill.

Hope finally made it to the kitchen and sees that everyone was still sitting at the table. They all finished eating, except for Faith who still had noodles on her bowl and was still eat.

"Well it took you a while to get here huh, you didn't get lost did you"? Po asked.

"No, I was just up that hill outside, just taking in all this Phoenix Warrior job thing you guys got for me" Hope explained.

Oh well, here you go" Po said sliding a bowl noodles over to the brown bear. Everyone then got from their seats and placed the bowls in the sink.

"Takami, Faith, would you two stay with Hope then show him too his room" Shifu asked.

"Okay Master" Takami said. Shifu and the others then walked out of the kitchen and too their rooms. Hope quickly ate his food and was amazed how good they were then placed his bowl in the sink like the others did then Hope, Faith, and Takami head toward the sleep quarters. Faith then quickly went to her room and Takami showed Hope to his new room.

"Here it is your new room. Your father came by and brought your stuff and we brought it all here and you clothes or other orange pants." Takami told him. Hope looked inside at though it was a good size and walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Thanks" Hope said thankfully.

"By the way, I would like to apologize for my attitude this morning when you arrived, I should have been nicer that was seriously not the type of person I am, I'm sorry" Takami apologized.

"Oh uh no problem, we're cool" Hope assured the tiger. Takami nodded.

"Goodnight" Takami said closing the door. Hope climbed into the covers and then tried to go to sleep.

"_I can already tell I'm going to be here for a while"_ Hope thought.

**That chapter over, I kind of threw a little moment between Hope and Faith in this one and there will be lots more. Please review and tell me what you think, alright, peace. The song Home was made by Chris Daughtry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ps. Everyone is a year old just pointing that out, and again, enjoy. **

Ch. 3 an Unwanted Reunion and a Song's letter

A new day was dawning and Hope was sleeping peacefully in his new room on his new bed. As he was sleeping someone was standing outside his door and began knocking on the slide door.

"Hope, come on it's time to get up" a Feminine voice said. Hope sat up and pulled out his watch from his desk next to him and it said 6:04 am.

"Why, its 6 o clock in the morning," He protested. Faith felt that Hope was being difficult now so she walked in and summoned ice cubes in her hands. She then poured the cubes on his face instantly waking him.

"Dear Kami, what the heck" Hope Yelled.

"Hope, you have to get up, now" Faith ordered. Hope eyes were so wide you could see his eyes clear as day. She walked out of the room closing the door then stood outside the door. Hope changed into his daily orange pants and walked out of the room.

"Come on. Were meeting the others in the training room" She told him.

"*sigh* okay just give me a minute to get ready" Hope asked. Faith nodded and walked out of the room so he could get ready. Hope putted on his usual orange shorts on and came out the room and sees Faith waiting for him leaning on the wall.

"Are you ready to go"? She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hope said ready to go. They made they're way over to the training room. As they were heading to training room, Faith was secretly giving Hope side glances time to time and just couldn't shake it from her mind.

They finally made it to the Training Hall to see that the other teens were there talking until they see Hope and Faith. Takami and Ryo were practicing both of their special attacks.

"Alright T.K, I'm blastin at you with Zetsumetsu Enso" Ryo said challenging Takami and started charging the black Zetsumetsu Enso in his paw.

"Bring it on Dark Boy" Takami said accepting Ryo's challenge charging the Supairaru Enso. Since the back Zetsumetsu Enso sphere was slightly stronger in it's first form, Takami taped into the second form of red Supairaru Enso turning it crimson red.

As they were charging their attacks, Layla spotted Hope and Faith standing behind her and the others.

"Hey Faith, good morning Hope" Layla greeted.

"Hey Layla, what are we doing today" Faith asked.

"Well, today Shifu is going to let Hope have a short spar with each of us except with Takami and Tamaki" Layla explained.

"Wait what? I'm squaring off against each of you guys?" Hope said nervously. Layla saw that Hope was nervous.

"Don't worry we'll hold back, Oh Takami and Ryo finished charging their attacks" Layla whispered.

"How long have they been sparring" Faith asked.

"For three hours" Layla answered.

The young Tiger and wolf teens ran at each other and pointed their sphere attacks at one another and clashed them together. Ryo being the one that cheats a lot in fights formed another Zetsume in his other paw and aimed it toward Takami's chest. Takami being the smart one moved out-of-the-way from the attack and punched him in the face and pushed Supairaru Enso forward and broke through and bashed the sphere to Ryo's solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and sent him crashing into a nearby wall and on his knees.

"_Whoa, that was epically out of control"_ Hope thought to himself.

Layla, Kiba, Tamaki, Skyler, the five, Po, and Shifu started clapping their hands congratulating Takami. Luna was clapping as well for the boy's performance then Skyler and Luna went to his aid to help him up. Luna was wiping the dust out of his hair and Ryo stood tall.

"You did a nice job Ryo" Skyler told him then giving Ryo a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Takami, Ryo, Luna, and Skyler walked back to the group.

"That was excellent work you two, but Ryo, that was a dirty trick you pulled to catch Takami off guard, good work" Shifu said congratulating the wolf omega.

"Uh thanks I guess" Ryo said unsure. Zeng came walking through the door for once not out of breath.

"Well Hope, are you ready for your first day of training today" Master Shifu asked.

"Sure" Hope said.

"Okay, let's start with going against Layla first" Shifu said as Layla walk forward on the sparring area. Hope was now standing in front of her.

"Okay Hope, get ready" She warned.

"Wait what"? Without reacting fast enough Layla lunged fast attacks at Hope but not in a serious way. Hope then found himself upside down on his head.

"Kiba you're next" Shifu Ordered.

Kiba had two bamboo staffs in his hands and tossed one to Hope. Hope nearly dropped it merely juggling and catched it with both hands so it won't fall to the floor. With Kiba being a swordsman he twirled the bamboo staffs around just as well as Monkey can. He repeatedly hit Hope on his sides, shoulders, and head. Hope raised the staff horizontally both staffs clashed. Hope was surprised that he actually got one clash then Kiba just hit him on the head and Hope collapsed.

"You're up next" Shifu said snapping his fingers.

Hope was now going against Ryo facing him. Ryo just smirked and Hope was very nervous. With the Furious Five, Po and Takami were watching. Monkey and Mantis were snickering and this caught Po's, Tigress, Crane's and Viper's attention. Even Takami took his eyes off the sparring session.

"Hey guys, what's so funny" Po asked.

"Yo Po, don't this remind you of something" Mantis said still snickering along with Monkey. Po was beginning to think about it then a couples seconds later than figured it out.

"Ah man that's not cool, you guys were unfair that first day" Po exclaimed.

"I still remember Shifu kicking you down the stairs" Monkey proclaimed while laughing. Po then began to pout crossing his arms. Viper then swats both Monkey and Mantis on the head hissing at them. Hope just got through sparring with Ryo falling on his butt. Ryo helped him up and Hope thanked him.

Hope is now going against Faith. Hope and Faith were training with actual weaponry and this went for several minutes and Hope was really having trouble.

Master then snapped his fingers telling them to stop sparring. Hope was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. For some unknown reason, Faith sat down on the ground beside his with a calm expression. Hope took a glance at her and she had her eyes closed and she was also breathing heavily. Moments later Zang came running up the stairs and toward everyone.

"Master Po and student in-training Kiba, I have two letters for you both" He said handing the letters to the hybrid breed white wolf dog and panda. Tigress and the rest of the five were around Po listening to read his letter as they walked out the Training room and into the courtyard.

"What does it say Po" Viper asked next to him. Po then began to the read the letter.

_Dear Po _

_It's me, Song, I know it's been a while since we last seen each other. It been two years right? I really do miss you Po. You are my best friend, and no one can take your place in that seat. Anyway I decided that the Ladies and my sisters would be okay by themselves in our new small village for a while and I'm coming to see you because, I miss you. By the time you get this message, I'll probably would be already there in the village of Peace. I can't wait to spend some time with you again, I'll see you soon Po. _

_PS. I still have that drawing of that 'heart' you made. _

_Song_

As Po was reading it, his heart was racing that the one girl who actually likes him with or without the title Dragon Warrior is coming to see him.

"She's coming back" Po said softy over joy.

"Who is Song again" Mantis asked.

"Isn't she and her sister the ones that tried to steal Shifu's Dragon chalice" Monkey pointed out. Everyone but Po nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on guys, she and the rest of the ladies of the shade changed. They're different now, Viper, Crane you guys were there" Po said.

"Well, yeah that's true" Crane said.

"And she did help us get the chalice back" Viper said.

"See, we can trust her" Po proclaimed.

"I still don't trust her" Tigress claimed.

"What did I hear of my Dragon Chalice" Someone said from behind. They turned around to see Shifu standing in front of them.

"Well"? He said waiting for an explanation.

**In the Training Hall **

Kiba was ready his letter and have a very disturbed look on his face. Ryo and everyone else walk over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong you look kinda upset" Ryo asked. Kiba then handed the letter to Ryo so he could read. Unfortunately Kiba had no desire to even hold the page any longer. Ryo then began to read.

_Dear Kiba_

_Hello brother it's me Kidd it's been a long time, since you traveled around the world looking for a suitable martial arts teacher and heard you and your friend Faith dropped into China. Me, Liz, and Paddy decided we want to take some lessons ourselves, mainly me. Also you probably miss your stuff so I'm bringing some of it with me. I would also like to see the Palace looks and see it person, like the photo you sent. As you read this I might be almost there. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Ps. Mom says hi_

_Sincerely your twin brother, Kidduo_

Ryo finished reading to everyone and sees Kiba on the ground.

"Kiba what's wrong with your brother, he sounds like he really wants to see you, and wait a minute did it say twin" Ryo asked.

"Yes it said twin and he's a hybrid wolf like me and the reason I'm acting like this is because he's completely insane, he is always dressed in a refined way, mostly because of his status. He limits his main wardrobe to a standard black business suit with white rectangles on his shoulders. He also suffers from OCD obsessive compulsive disorder, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as asymetriphobia. To him everything must be prefect, even people, otherwise something out of nowhere happens that he causes. And the two people he was talking about, can turn into twin crossbows and he refuses to fight if he doesn't have both weapons with him" Kiba explains.

"Whoa, this guy must be seriously insane in the membrane by the way you describe him" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, hey were did Ryo go" Kiba asked noticing that the gray wolf Omega wasn't the room, even Luna was gone.

Ryo was mad dashing down the stairs with Luna failing trying to keep up but was deep in thought of this new person.

"_There's another with a weapon partner, I guess I'm not the only one"_ Luna thought as she was keeping up with them.

**Gates of the Village of Peace**

Outside the Doors of the Village of Peace was White Hybrid wolf wearing an all black business suit with white rectangles on his shoulders, black pants, and black shoes. Beside his was two huskies that wear both wear red mini shorts, both are wearing mini necktie, the tall one was wearing long blue jeans and her sister is wearing short shorts and both were wearing feminine bent cowgirl hats. They wear walking towards that the gates and stopped in front of rhinos.

"Halt visitors, what is your business here" the first said. The teen white wolf dog in the suit just gave the rhino a very cold and emotionless face expression with his yellow canine eyes. The tall husky with the long jeans walked beside the boy.

"I'm sorry for my friend, he not really used to speaking to other people in a different surrounding" Liz said.

"Liz, I can speak for myself" The boy said. "We're here to see my twin brother. His name is Akiba Toshida and he is a student in the Jade Palace and we're here to see him" The boy explained.

"My name is Kidduo Toshida, age sixteen" He emotionlessly introduced himself.

"Alright, you may enter, welcome to the village of Peace" The Rhino said. He told the other rhinos to open the doors and allow them to pass. The white wolf hybrid and the fraternal twins walked throw the gated door.

**Inside the Village of Peace **

The boy and the fraternal twin huskies walked throw the village and Liz and Paddi were looking at the new scenery of the village.

"This place is huge" Paddi said pumping her arms in the air.

"Hmm yeah this place looks like a pretty good place to live in" Liz agreed.

Liz and paddi's real names were Elizabeth (Liz) and Patricia (Paddi) the twin husky Thompsons sisters. The differences between them are not just their looks, but the personality. Liz is the older then Paddi and is more of a teenager then Paddi and sometime Liz can seem shallow and cynical and not the biggest fan of Paranormal things like ghosts.

Paddi the youngest is more child like for here teenage years, mostly sing-along voice and says things like hi and sorry like a child and has a very free-spirited juvenile nature. She's also very naïve and simple-minded and thinks everything is in fun and games. On the few occasions when she loses her temper, her childlike personality is replaced by a somewhat psychotic-seeming anger, as if her personality reverted back into her past street life in the middle of Shinjuku city in Japan.

As the three canine continued to walk Liz noticed that the boy was intirely quiet on the whole way.

"Hey kidd are you okay, you been quiet the whole way" Liz asked.

"Yep Yep" Paddi cheerfully agreed.

"Well I'm not sure but, in my room I think the picture frame in my room is hanging a bit to the left" Kidd thought back of his room in Japan.

"WHAT, THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN STRESSING ABOUT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! She yelled.

"Oh of course it matters, I have to go back" Kidd said about to go back to the gate but got pulled by the neck of his caller of his business suit by Liz dragging him forward. Paddi was humorously laughing at him.

"I'm worried, I'm worried, I'm worried" Kidd kept saying.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let you worry" Liz told him still dragging him and Paddi still laughing at him.

"I'm worried, I'm worried" Kidd continued saying.

"SHUT UP" She told him. After a few minutes of persuading, Kidd began to act normal again and they continued to walk. But then a Water buffalo pasted them carrying bag full of stuff running as fast as possible.

"Lets go" Kidd ordered.

"Right" Both Liz and Paddi said.

The Buffalo Warrior ran in the middle of the streets and someone fired two shoots at him from above. He looked up and sees a canine like person dressed in black standing on top of a house standing the center of the sun, making himself hard to see. The Buffalo began to run. Kidd sinisterly grinned then went after him.

The Buffalo Warrior ran into an ally and stopped from an ally wall.

"Buffalo Warrior, your soul is evil and we have come to claim it and put you in jail" Kidd said holding crossbows downwards not up. He tossed his twin pistols in the air and they turned into Liz and Paddi and they posed in a line to tallest to shortest. Kiddo on one knee with his arms out, Paddi standing behind Kidd with legs apart doing the same, and Liz did the same as well but standing up straight.

They buffalo warrior thought they were insane. Kidd noticed that Paddi's left leg was standing out-of-place.

"Grrrahh, Just look Paddi, your foot's off again it's not in a center of a line, Grrr" Kidd said furious anger.

"Oops, sorry Kidd" Paddi said cheekily.

"Does it really matter" Liz asked.

"Yes, I want it perfect every time" Kidd explained. As Kiddo continued explaining to Liz why he wanted prefect, the buffalo warrior climbs over the wall. Paddi tried to tell them but could not do so in time.

"Paddi can't you just be quiet when I'm talk is that so hard huh" Kiddo said annoyed.

"Oh Sorry" Paddi apologized.

"As I was saying, Symmetry is key everything must be aesthetically pleasing. That's why I use the two of you as twin crossbows in order to preserve symmetry. When I hold you both as weapons I'm completely balanced on the right and left. It isn't perfect because your human forms are so different from each other though. Your hair styles and height for example. Even your cup sizes are different sizes!"

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COMPARE ME TO MY LITTLE SISTER? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SYMMETRY, THERE'S A SCAR ON YOUR LEFT SIDE OF YOUR FACE AND NOT ON THE OTHER, THAT NOT VERY SYMMETRICAL TO ME"! Liz yelled.

When she told him that, Kidd's whole world went down in shatters and flames and was on the ground banging his fist on the floor.

"Your right I'm garbage, a symmetrical garbage, I don't deserve live, I should to die" Kidd said defeat and depressed poundhis fist on the ground.

"Oh great here we go again, uh aright Paddi lets cheer him up" Liz said and Paddi nodded in agreement.

"Now Kidd, you're not garbage your going to be a great Shinigami one day" Liz told him.

"You don't think I'm symmetrical garbage realllly" Kidd said looking up at the twins.

"Yeah, if you were garbage then you'd smell a lot worst, garbage is eww and you're not" Paddi said. Both huskies cheered the boy and he stood up tall.

"Alright then lets continue walking to the Jade Palace, I would love to see what my brother been living in" Kidd said happily.

"_Man these rich kids are so insane, no wonder Kiba left a few months ago" _Liz thought.

**10 minutes later**

Kidd, Liz, and Paddi were walking and then finally for walking for so long they finally made it in front of the stairs. Kidd was greatly amazed of what he was looking at.

"Whoa, it's so incredible, it's just as I thought. It's perfectly symmetrical in every way" Kidd said.

"Hey by any chance you are the new kid that's visiting here" Daichi said sitting down on the ground.

"Yes, are you going to show us around the palace"? Kidd asked. Daichi then chuckled after he said that.

"You show up two hours late and you think that I'm going to take you on a tour. Capitalizing on the seven good graces of your brother is something else, all right" Daichi said.

"What was that, did you say seven. NONE OF THAT SEVEN BUSINESS! MAKE IT EIGHT, EIGHT IS BETTER!" Kidd yelled at the top of his lungs. Daichi was completely dumbfounded while he sat there seeing that the white wolf dog yells.

"Huh"?

IF YOU DIVIDE THE LEFT RIGHT HALF OF SEVEN THEIR NOT SYMMETRICAL! BUT IF YOU CUT EIGHT IN HALF VERTICALLY OR HORIZONTALLY IT WILL BE PREFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! Please make it eight, please" Kidd got on his knees on his last sentence.

"Huh dude is there something wrong with you" Daichi the black panther asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's fairly insane" Liz told Daichi.

"Hey you ants look up here" Ryo said on top of an unknown poll that no one notice above them.

"What is that a monkey, no, I think that is a wolf. A omega I think" Liz said.

"Hey Kidd, I think that guy yelling something at you, not sure what though"Liz told Kidd. Kidd looked up for himself to see that there was someone up there. After Ryo just got done ranting from above the poll underneath his feet broke and he fell. Once again Kidd entire world fell apart and he had a very shocked look on hos face. Ryo landed safely on his feet then stood up in his fighting pose.

"Face it kid, you should know that I'm too much of a guy you could handle and you know it. Do you know now that the very ground shakes beneath my feet. I'm the top Wolf here and Kiba doesn't even want you here in the first place so why don't you go back to were you belong Alpha" Ryo said.

Kiddo was very pleased that Ryo actually broken a poll that was sticking out of the wall that made it look trees around it.

"Damn you, you jerk now look what you did it's not symmetrical anymore" Kidd said furiously.

"Uh great, now he done it" Liz said.

"Ohhh" Paddi said.

"Are you ready because I'm going to give you a taste of my darkness moves" Ryo Said ready.

"You Damn fool. Would you actually risk your life going against me. There's a lot gooks in Japan who actually thinks I'm the Grim Reaper. Liz, Paddi, weapon forms now" Kidd ordered.

"Right" Said Paddi.

"Great, we done nothing but fight since we got here" Liz said.

As on command they both transformed into twin pistols and Kidd turned the guns upside down pointing them at Ryo.

"If you want to fight let's do it, come on Daichi" Ryo yelled.

"You're the one that's looking for a fight Ryo, I'll just play along. Yo Kidd" Daichi called out. Kidd turned turn his eye not looking at the panther but knows that he's now standing up.

"If you really want to fight, then fine by me, but, if we're doing this you fighting a losing battle here" Daichi said from behind summoning his red twin chakrams.

"Damn straight, we're going to make one bad ass team together" Ryo proudly.

"_This guys actually has weapon partners, two of them. I need to stay on my toes if I want to counter against his attacks"_ Both Daichi thought.

"_This guy is strong enough to actually have two partners and they're in gun forms, long-range attack might not work. I'll need to work my way up close if I want to get a beat on him" _Ryo thought.

"Luna, Gunblade weapon form, let's go" Ryo ordered.

"I'm on it" Luna said in the shadows jumping to his side and transformed into a gunblade. Ryo grabbed the Blade. He then checks the bullets holder and sees that there wasn't any inside.

"_Oh yeah this is totally fair, guess I have to do this the old fashion way, he must got juts to try and take me on" _Ryo thought.

"_He has a weapon partner, these two pucks may not be perfect, but they were actually in the battle of Kamikaze nine months ago and defeat the Anonymous Strike 10 one by one, I'll have to keep my guard up in this fight, their strong no doubt about it"_ Kidd thought.

"Lets go" Kidd said serious then point both guns at Ryo who was in front of him and Daichi that was behind him.

**Back up the Jade Palace**

Back up on the courtyard Po was admiring the letter Song sent him and Furious Five and Shifu were still outside. Kiba, Tamaki, Skyler, Layla, Takami, Faith, and Hope was now outside as well and Po told them about Song and Kiba told the rest of the five and Shifu about Kidd. They were all just sitting down waiting for the hybrid Wolf Dog.

Po was basically jumping around planning of what to do when Song she's gets there. Kiba was sitting on the stairs thinking about Kidd and looking at old photos he sent and hand the letter in the other hand.

"Maybe, it won't be so bad" Kiba said softly. After he said that, down stairs were some rapid firings down the stairs.

"I spoke to soon, I know full well who that is" Kiba said. Tigress opened the door to see what was going on and looked closely down the stairs.

"Master Shifu, Its Ryo and Daichi, their down there fighting somebody" Tigress told everyone mainly Shifu.

"Hmm, will Kiba, Hope, Faith, and Takami please follow me down the stairs, the rest of you stay here and wait here" Shifu said. Everyone nodded then Shifu, Takami, Faith, Hope, and Kiba walked down the stairs to the 'fire works'.

**Fight on the Stairs **

Kidd continued to firing at Ryo and Daichi as they both quickly dodged the 'light' gun fire. Ryo continuously doing back flips moving back and forth trying to keep from being shot. Kidd was basic figured that since Ryo and a weapon partner he'd be more of a threat so he concentrated most on Ryo and aiming a few shots at Daichi who just deflect them with his Chakrams.

"Dang, we can't even get close to him"Ryo exclaimed.

"Whats that, you want a more of an up close a personal fight, fine by me" Kidd said smugly. He leapt in the air and did a spin kick down at Ryo. But Ryo putted up his arms guarding against his foot. Ryo then pushed him away. Daichi came charging in the throw one of his chakrams. Kidd saw it coming towards him and deflected it with his pistols pushing it away from him, but it did cut his bangs without him knowing.

"Damn it" Daichi yelled. Daichi moved away from Kidd then went after his red spike dice. He was so focus on the Chakram that he didn't see Kidd running toward him. Just as Daichi was about pick the short bladed disc , Kidd slid underneath him pushed his gun on his stomach and, pulled the trigger.

"What the hell"! Ryo yelled. Kidd the pushed Daichi away a few yard leaving him on is side. Kidd then stood up straight.

"He...He can't be" Ryo said Looking at Daichi who was on ground. After a few seconds Daichi started twitching, then started rolling around on the ground.

"Ah man that hurt really really bad" Daichi said rolling around the floor.

"What the, he's alive, but he just got..." Ryo said but was interrupted in mid sentence by some laughing coming from Kidd's guns, which was Paddi.

"Did you actually think a pair normal pistols would be enough for Godai user, we aren't like regular guns that shots bullets. We share Godai wavelengths through our weapon master's energy" Liz said through crossbow form.

"You should have know that much Omega, you do have a weapon partner" Kidd said.

"Damn stuck up gun crazy Alpha" Ryo insulted. After hearing that Kidd laid down his arm to his sides.

"Who said that I'm an Alpha, you moron" Kidd said.

"Then what are you" Ryo questioned.

"I'm a **Bata**, and I think its time to finish this" Kidd said.

Master Shifu, Takami, Faith, Hope, and Kiba were now down the steps and sees that Ryo and Daichi were fighting against some white wolf with two pistols.

"Oh no" Kiba said.

"I suspect that your brother, Kiba" Shifu figured.

"Yes sir, they should have picked a different person to fight because Kidd is the last person anybody would want to fight" Kiba told them.

"What is he holding"? Takami asked.

"Guns" Hope, Faith, and Kiba answered.

"Your half Japanese and you never been to Japan" Hope asked surprised.

"No, not yet, was born here in an orphanage" Takami told.

"Master Shifu, this is my brother, Kidduo Toshida, my twin brother. He's the same age as me but I was born first so I'm older" Kiba explained.

"Lets finish this" Kidd said. A blue field of fire bloomed around him as he flouted lifting himself off the ground. Both of his pistols turned into cannons on his arms. The field blue flame field then disappear into dust and Kidd land on ground. Black electricity surged around him.

**Battle Theme: last lyrics of Bang Bang Bang Bang have a nice dream**

"Systems charging, recalled feedback three seconds, three, two, one" Liz said.

"Your clear to fire whenever your ready" Paddi said.

"Come on bring it, so what you have black electricity and fire abilities"Ryo yelled.

"Uh Ryo, I don't think we should stand in one place" Daichi informed.

"Prepare to burn, DEATH CANNON" Kidd said firing a cannon ball wave sized flame that was heading toward the black panther and dark gray wolf.

"Forget this Dark Arts: Omni Dark Shield" Ryo yelled holding up his arm creating a purple shield protecting him and Daichi,but, the blast broke through but not injuring them badly but knocking them on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Luna turned back into her wolf form.

**Battle theme: Ended**

"Ryo, Daichi, are you two okay" She asked worried.

"No mommy I don't want to take a bath yet again" Ryo said with stars flouting around his head knocked out along with Daichi.

"Well, they're both not badly hurt thank goodness and I'm not your mother if you can hear me" Luna said then picked Ryo up on her back. "I'll get Daichi too, Jayden's probably looking for him" She laying him against a pillar. Takami walked over to the sleeping wolf and waited for him to wake and Ryo was beginning to wake up,

Kidd turned around away from them facing the stairs.

"_He's strong just like the other, that is someone I need to help protect the valley"_ Shifu thought to himself.

Out of nowhere Kidd fell over with his spitting up blood like a geyser. Liz and Paddi turned back into the Husky forms offered help of the wielder. Ryo and Daichi noticed that Kidd fell over spitting out blood like a geyser. Shifu walked over to him to see what happen.

"What happened"? Shifu asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a small cut" Liz assured the red panda.

What got cut" He asked again.

"Uh Master Shifu I think I got the answer too that, remembering what i told you guys about Kidd, I think it was done by Daichi's last attack before getting shot by Kidd, Daichi threw his chakram at Kidd and cut his bangs and I guess Kidd just now noticed it at the end of the fight so he fell over spitting up blood, he does that a lot when something's wrong" Kiba explained.

Well he's bleeding and we're not, that means we won the fight" Ryo proclaimed.

A few minutes past and Everyone was about to go back up the stairs. Takami then grabbed Ryo's to speak to his wolf brother.

"Hey, don't get yourself in stupid fights like that again, come on that what you used to say to me"Takami said.

"Hmm, Hahaha, yeah I guess I was the uncool one today huh. I promise I won't get into that stuff again" Ryo promised.

"Thank you" Takami thanked. They then continued walking up the stairs.

"By the way, when did you learn that dark shield technique"? Takami asked.

"I'll show and tell you later in my room" Ryo told him.

"I know you would" Takami said continued walking up the stairs.

It was now getting late and Kiba was showing Kidd, Liz, and Paddi around the palace. The five and Shifu and the rest of the five were going back inside. Po was getting a little upset the Song still hasn't come yet, so he was about to go back inside as well, until.

"Po"!Someone yelled from above. Po looks up at the sun setting sky to see that someone with an umbrella was flouting down to him and It was Song.

"Song, it's good to see ya" Po proclaimed giving her into a bear hug.

"Huh Po can you put me down, I can't breathe" Song said.

"Oh sorry, Song" Po apologized. Song now looks little bit just like her mother for the past two years.

"It's okay, sorry I'm late" She apologized.

"It's okay anyway I got so many thing I store to do, we can go into town, oh we first find some shields and slide down the stairs and... Po said but was interrupted by Shifu.

"I'm sorry panda but it's getting late" Shifu replied.

"Uah" Po whined sadden with his head down.

"Don't worry Po, I'm going to be staying here for a while. We can spend time together tomorrow" Song assured the panda. Po then began to feel bit better.

"Miss Song, you are free to stay here in the Jade Palace as well, if that's fine with you" Shifu Invite.

"Thank you, I would love to stay here with Po here" She said with a simile.

"But just to be sure, I will not have anything inappropriate here, understood" Shifu said thinking that Po and Song are in a relationship.

"Oh no, nothing like that will happen I promise" Song said immediately turning her head to the side slightly embarrassed. Being clues as always, Po had no idea what he was talking about and just smiled normally.

"Don't worry, Song won't be a problem" Po assured his master still clueless.

"Good, Po you can show Song to her room, luckily we have a lot more spare rooms" Shifu said turning around and heading inside. Tigress heard the whole conversation then headed back inside as well.

Everyone got situated Kiba showed Kidd, Liz, and Paddi theirs rooms sharing a room together be cause one, they have no interest in each other only as friends, and two Lizz and Paddi can just sleep in their weapon forms. Po showed Song her new room as well. It was now the end of the day and everyone ate and went to see.

**That's all for now, I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any suggestions you can tell me through review or chat with me on Pm. You can even Pm me to just to chat even, alright peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 4 The Masked boy and strange feelings**

Far Far away from the Village of Peace in a medium-sized village was being attacked by a Leopard somewhere in his forties wearing a hood cape and only black pants with a spiked belt around his waist. Beside him was his young teenage partner that was wearing a black mask that looks like a black helmet and skin body suit that showed his muscles through the sleeves. The Masked Boy was mostly the cause of the destruction of the village, putting it in flames with the mixed elements of fire and darkness joined, with a blade katana in hand.

The two were walking through the village looking for any survivors. The masked boy then turned his head to the side hearing some soft crying in a crisped house. He kicked the door down then looked within the house. He went into various rooms. Her heard the soft cry again an open a closet door and he see's an adult rabbit and his child.

The Boy then separated the child from the father and grabbed the adult by the neck.

"Kaizer, that enough. Maybe he can tell us were the Dragon Warrior is" Tien Kong said.

"Yes, And if he doesn't I can just easily rip out his throat" Kaizer replied.

"Please, Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt my daughter" The father asked.

"That's a good rabbit, now where is this Dragon warrior" Tien Kong asked showing the father a pic of the Po.

"T-Th That's Po the Dragon Warrior" He answered.

"We know that idiot, where is he"? Kaizer said annoyed slightly seizing his throat.

"*Cough Cough* he lives in the Village of Peace with the warriors, the Furious Five" He said quickly and fearfully.

"Is this all you know, because the information might keep you alive"? The masked boy said.

"Well, He and his Master has new students I hear, and another just got in and he became the Phoenix Warrior" The rabbit father explained further.

"A new student just became the Phoenix Warrior , What is China become too?" Said out loud to himself.

"What the species of this 'Phoenix Warrior'?" Kaizer asked.

"He's a Bear, and he's half Japanese and Chinese, That's all I know, that's all I know" He said assuring them in fright.

"Humph, what now Tien " Kaizer asked looking to the side.

"You may drop him, he's no threat. Besides he has nothing left but his daughter" Tien said walking out of the destroyed house. Kaizer dropped the adult rabbit and walk to the door but stopped and looked back at the two father and child.

"If I find out you lied to me and if I come back here, not only I'll kill you but I will also cut your daughter in half and have her as lunch" Kaizer threaten then slam the door and the door fell flat on the ground. The daughter was hugging her father in fright as if it was for dear life, and in a way it was.

**Village of Peace: Jade Palace**

In the jade Palace The Furious Five, Po, Takami and the gang were doing their usual routines. Shifu introduced everything in the Training area to Kidd, Liz, Paddi, and Song and being Kidd, He saw that the training room was perfectly symmetrical. Shifu did find it a bit weird but almost understood what he was coming from. Kidd asked who help build the room and gave a reasonable answered that He and Tao-dai built the room and Kidd was amazed.

After that Po and Song went down to the village to have a friendly day off with Shifu permission. Shifu also allowed everyone else too have an early day off from training. Other than everyone else,Tigress continued to train in the training room, but this time she was more fierce smashing through the spinning dummies.

"How can Po actually like that...Thief and call her a friends. She and her siblings actually played him by trying to steal Master Shifu's Dragon Chalice. She probable her to steal something else" Tigress thought as she was breaking through the spinning dummies.

Takami, Hope, and Faith so happens to still be in the room avoiding the in coming spiked wood board flying everywhere. Tigress stopped for a second to catch her breath for a moment. The three teen then walked up to her to see if she was alright.

"Hey Tigress, you okay" Takami asked.

"Yeah you look a little upset" Faith figured.

"Upset, why would I be upset" Tigress said.

"_Because your always upset about something"_ Takami thought to himself.

"Well, your hands are bleeding ...again, and you pretty much demolished the spin dummies" Faith examined.

"Whatever" She said back then turned back training but stopped again.

"Takami, may I speak with you alone please?" Tigress asked with her back still turned to them.

"Uh sure sis" Takami said. Hope and Faith caught the hint and walked out the Training hall so the two tigers could have a tiger to tigress chat. Both sat down on the ground.

"So what do you want to talk about"? Takami asked.

"Well, I been feeling different around... someone"

"Whoa hold up, aren't you supposed to be talking to Shifu about this" Takami panicked. Tigress quickly figured what he was thinking then softly punched him on the arm just shoving him.

"Not that" She said with a slightly smiled.

"Is that what I think it is, is the Hard Core warrior actually smiling" Takami joked messing with her.

"Okay, okay I'm all ears whats sup" Takami said with his full divided attention.

"Okay well, I been having feelings for someone, me and you both know and he's nice and always seem to luck his way through everything and that always seem to get my attention. But he doesn't know anything about how I feel" She explained.

"Could this someone be a certain...panda" Takami deviously smirked.

"How did you..." She said unfinished.

"Your always eyeing him, and whenever you wanted to spar with someone it's always with him. Plus your always beside him everywhere he goes. It's very clear that you like him, Tigress" Takami explained looking back at those events.

"I just don't see why he likes Song, course she's pretty, graceful, and a dancer and I'm just a fighter that can't feel pain through my knuckles" Tigress said looking down.

"No your wrong, you're not just a fighter. There more too you, that meets the eye like; you're a 'skilled' fighter, you live in a place where everyone wants to be, you can travel to different places in missions, you're the leader of Furious five, and you have nice fur, and I do have to say you have beautiful eyes, and that coming from me" Takami replied.

"Thanks Takami, it's like your they only one I can trust to talk to, except for Viper that is" Tigress said.

"Thanks I guess, by the way can you do me and Po a favor"? Takami asked.

"What is it"? She said waiting for his request.

"Smile more, you have a pretty smile" Takami said standing up offering a hand for Tigress to stand up too. She took his hand and he pulled her up. They then walked outside to the training yard seeing everyone but Po and Song outside. Takami then ran over to Ryo, Skyler, and Layla. Layla then gave Takami a light kiss on the cheek and Takami hubby accepted it. Tigress saw this and began to think that would herself and Po be like that like the relationship Takami and Layla is in, or like Ryo and Skyler are in as well.

Takami, Layla, Ryo, Skyler, and Luna was about to head out to the valley, but then sees Hope and Faith just sitting on the ground.

_Why are those two just sitting on the ground for" _Ryo though tilting his head.

"Yo Hope"! Takami called. This cough both Hope and Faith's attention looking straight at the orange tiger.

"Y-Ya-Yeah"? Hope said nervously.

"Come on, lets head to the village together. We're suppose to met Kiba and the others at the playing grounds for a few games" Takami told him. Hope nodded and got up off the ground with Faith doing the same and walking over to the gang. The teens then headed down the steps and the playing area.

**Village of Peace: Playing area**

At the Playgrounds there were a lot of kids playing, teens and young kids just running around. Kiba, Tamaki, Kaila, Kovu, Borko, Chronos, and Zack were on the court. Okami was also there just sitting on the bench reading and watching Kaila and Tamaki.

Okami then putted down her book to see that Takami, Hope, Layla, Luna, and Ryo finally making it here.

"Took you long enough, what happen Po destroyed the kitchen again or Ryo went on another fighting spare again" Kiba said.

"Kiba, please don't start I'm actually having a good day today. By the way, where's your brother" Ryo asked.

"Hmm, walking around the village I guess" Kiba figured.

"Hey guys, I finally got the net up and ready" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Good I got a soft ball" Kovu said holding up a white soft ball in the air.

"Great, lets play some ball games" Ryo announced and everyone cheered. Hope just walked over to the bench and sat next to Okami and said hi.

"Well hello there, it nice to finally meet my son's new friend" She said.

"Oh yeah they seem pretty cool" Hope said. Okami then went back reading her book. The boys and girls began to play volleyball but in a different way. They were kicking the ball over the net. Hope was incredibly confused but decided to drop it and layed his head down on his knees.

The teams were, Takami, Layla,Faith, and Tamaki against Ryo, Kiba, Zack, and Chornos. They began playing kicking the ball over the net, which was still kinda strange. Up looked up watching them still not getting why were they playing with their feet. Kovu, Skyler, and Borko were standing up watching.

Takami kicked the ball over the net, Ryo moved backwards and returned it back over the net. The ball was coming toward Layla and she head butted it in the air and Faith strongly spiked it the canines side to the ground.

"Hey"! That wasn't fair, Takami you actually have girls on your team" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're playing wolf style volleyball, this is actually your game" Takami Proclaimed.

"Also we went to an agreement that we do this kind of volleyball instead of regular, this is what you guys wanted so don't complain" Tamaki also said back.

"Your such a poor sport little brother" Chronos teased.

"Yeah Ryo, loosen up. We got this, besides we're just having fun" Zack said

"Oh whatever, lets just play" said Ryo.

The game went on for a good half hour and unexpectedly, Takami's team won the game and Kovu and Borko started cheering for them. Ryo was greatly devastated. Chronos, Kiba, and Zack didn't really mind much though.

"Alright Ryo Game set, you lose" Takami said.

"No way, so not cool we lost on our own game" Ryo said in defeat.

"Aww don't worry, there's no punishment for this match wolf boy. It was a good match" Takami said patting Ryo on the back. Hope walked over to congratulate the tigers.

"Congrats on the win guys" Hope said.

"Kaila, come on it's getting late" Okami called out.

"Okay mom. Bye Kovu, Borko. See you Later Takami, Tamaki, I'll see you later" Kaila said running over too her mother.

"Bye little sis, bye mom" The two brothers waved at their little sister and mother go home.

"Come on Zack it's also time for us to go as well, got to open up at the weapon shop tomorrow" Chronos told Zack. Zack nodded understanding and waved at Ryo.

"Bye Ryo, Kiba, try not to kill each other" Zack said running with Chronos heading back home.

"Borko, it's time for us to go too" Kovu said too his new tiger brother.

"I'll take you home you too, Takami I'll see you back at the palace" Layla announced softly holding Borko's and Kovu's hand.

"Alright" Takami said.

"Yo guys, lets head back to the Jade Palace" Kiba announced.

**The Jade Palace**

Everybody was heading back inside because it was getting late. Po and Song finished cooking and serving the food and everyone ate the food.

"Everyone, I have an announcement, I got a letter from Zeng and there will be a tournament coming up soon for only teens and young kids above ten. Takami, do you and your comrades would like to join this events. I sounds like an excellent event that would show me what you've learned over the few months you all been here" Shifu explained.

"Sure we would love to join" Takami said.

"Yeah, I would love to fight strong fighters, I also hope to go one on one with Takami" Ryo said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good, its in two weeks so there will be intense training, that goes for you too Hope. You all are dismissed" Shifu said as everyone walked out of the kitchen and to the rooms. Ryo was in his room laying on his bed.

_"I look forward in fighting you Takami, we'll finally see who's stronger"_ Ryo thought before going to sleep.

**That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Alright bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Kaizer, Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 5 The Demon of Death**

Upon a boat Kaizer and Tien Kong were getting closer and closer to Gongmen City. Tien Kong was calm in a way planning what to do when they get to the Village of Peace outside the boat as the sun was about arise. Kaizer on the other hand was getting very intense and really wanted to know who this new Phoenix Warrior was sitting in the corner inside of the boat.

"_Who is this new 'Phoenix Warrior' that just so happens to be a brown bear from Japan. What the heck is this world coming too, This could be a problem"_ Kaizer thought to himself.

Tien then opened the door to say something to his young masked teenage partner.

"We will arrive in Gongmen City very soon, since you're wearing a helmet mask and assassin clothes you should be fine. But I have to wear cloth cape" Tien said in slight annoyance putting it around his neck and putting the hood over his head.

"What do we do when we get there"? Kaizer asked standing up and placing his sword on his back.

"We head to Gongmen Tower, where Master Storming Ox and Croc train"Tien Answer.

"I'm ready, let's get this over with so we can go to Valley of Peace, so I can leave it in ruins" Kaizer said walking out the room of the boat. Tien was starting to get very serious about Kaizer's attitude.

"_You better not betray me boy"_ Tien thought watching Kaizer at the edge of the boat.

"_Once this is all over, not only will I defeat the Dragon and Phoenix Warriors, I will also 'kill' Tien Kong myself"_ Kazier thought darkly to himself with his hands on the railings of the boats looking at the in-coming city.

A few minutes later Kaizer and Tien Kong were exiting the boat walking on the docks and making their way to the city. They were now walking through the city and some people were looking mostly on Kaizer because he had on a mask helmet and odd evil-looking clothing on. Tien was had his hood cape over his head and did not attract too much attention unlike Kaizer.

"It seems that they're a little afraid of you, Kaizer" Tien said to Kaizer.

"I don't give a damn, lets just move on to the tower" Kaizer said walking through the streets with covered snow leopard beside him.

The masked teen and the covered Tien Kong were getting closer to the tower and were now standing in front of the steps.

"Shall we get going" Tien said to Kaizer. Kaizer just ignored the leopard and began to walk up the stairs.

"He starting to make me very nervous, this kid is something else" Tien Kong thought to himself as he walked beside him. The quiet walk up the stairs didn't take long. Tien Kong and Kaizer finally made it to the guarded gates. The guards noticed and asked them who they where. Neither Tien or Kaizers said a word, so the guards figured they were attackers and charged at them with spears. Tien snapped his fingers to order Kaizer to move them aside. This time, Kaizer follow orders and easily fought them away pushing them aside as commanded with trying.

"Humph, weakling" said Kaizer.

Kaiser then kicked the gates open immediately surprising Master's Storming Ox and Croc that were training.

"What in the world" Master Croc said out loud.

"Who are you two, and were are the guards"? Storming Ox asked.

"*Chuckles evilly* You could say that they're on a break" Kaizer replied slightly humorously.

"Well that takes care of that question, here's the other. Who are you two" Storming Ox asked again.

"I am known as the Demon of Death, Kaizer" Kaizer answered.

"You might have known my brother" Tien figured. Both Storming Ox and Croc turns they're sights on the covered person. Tien Kong dramatic removed his hood revealing himself.

"By brother's name was Ti-Long" Tien Kong said darkly smiling. Both Master's Croc and Storming Ox was greatly surprised, looking at the lookalike Leopard of Ti-Lung's brother.

"My name is Tien Kong and all we want is directions to the Village of Peace" Tien asked.

"What makes you think we'll tell you!" Master Croc said.

"I figured one of you would say that. Kaizer, would you mind." Tien Kong said moving out the way. Kaizer walked forward not bothering to pull out his assassin tools, just his sword.

"I guess I'm going to have to break the information out of you. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream" Kaizer said getting into his sword fighting stance. Storming Ox and Croc also got into fighting position. For some odd reason they both felt very nervous and was shaking just looking at the masked boy, they could faintly see and sense dark waves coming from the teen.

"_What is he, It feels like I'm standing in front of death itself, I guess that why he's known as the Demon of Death. It looks like he has the body of a tiger, is that what he is"_ Storming Ox thought as he observed the evilly odd dressed Masked boy.

Master Croc charged at him with sword in had, he skillfully swung his sword at Kaizer but Kaizer just countered the slashes against Croc. As the swords were together, Kaizer slid his sword forward making his tip of his blade close to Croc's face. Master Croc know what would happen if he stayed like that, so without getting stabbed in the face he moved backwards away from the Boy. Kaizer then putted his left arm behind his back, Provoking them holding his sword with one hand.

"Humph, Is that it. Is that all you've got, and you call yourself a 'Master'" Kaizer smugly threaten.

"What is he, a monster in a masked boy's body?" Croc said once again standing beside Ox.

"Let me handle this" Storming Ox said walking forward dropping the lance. He was standing face to face with Kaizer. "You think your 'Ox' enough to take me on without that sword,...Boy" Storming Ox challenged. Kaizer then dropped the blade and got into fighting position.

"Good, lets see what your made of" Kaizer said accepting the challenge.

Ox Launched a punch at his dark opponent but missed as Kaizer went under the punch and knead Storming Ox in the stomach. The Storming Ox was staggered moving back holding his stomach. He then endured and he launched another punch at the masked boy. Unexpectedly Kaizer his caught the punch, holding and crushing his hand.

"Graahhh, let go" Ox Exclaimed.

"Is this all you got, how did you get the title 'Storming' Ox. That's a shame I was hoping for a more of a fight, I'm very disappointed" Kaizer said then Kicked Ox in the solar poleaxes sending him backward flat into the ground next to Master Croc who was still breathing heavily.

"You having a second wind there, Croc" said Kaizer.

Master Croc rushed Kaizer twisting his body to kick Kaizer in the face but Kaizer caught the kick and jabbed Croc in the face staggering him moving back also holding his snout/face. This time Kaizer rushed at the Croc and sent a huge amount of dark flames at him. Croc turned around to shield off the dark flames for once encounter an attack. He turn back around and within the dark flames Kaizer lunched himself at Croc and heavily punched Croc in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and down to the ground holding his stomach and slightly coughing up small amounts of blood.

Kaizer figured they both had enough and walked back to Tien Kong too tell him that they are now harmless. They both then walked back over to the defeated Croc and shamed Ox.

"Looks like you both had too much of what you could chow. Now, those directions to the Village of Peace, if you just give me those then I'll just put you in cells" The leopard said.

"Not again" Master Croc said still laying on the ground.

"It's ..nor..north ...from here"Storming Ox told him stuttering in pain.

"Good, that's a good ox," Tien said then turned to Kaizer. "Kaizer, you have you directions, you may go on ahead. Thanks too your dark abilities you can make dark portals so you can be there in no time within a day. I'll stay here for a while. Also don't destroy the village" Tien said.

"What! That was the whole purpose of me coming here. We had a deal, leopard" Kaizer said in anger.

"Relax, once I got thing here under control, I'll be there and you may destroy the village. Until then, I heard there was a tournament coming up soon, i want you to a tented. There is a possibility that the Dragon Warrior and his master Shifu and his new students would be there, even his new student the Phoenix Warrior bear" Tien told him.

"_That would give me time to see and maybe mess with this inexperienced Phoenix Warrior"_

"Fine" Kaizer said shooting a black portal to his side and walked toward but stopped in front of it and turned to the side.

"You better be there when the tournament begins, or else you will become my next target" Kaizer said then enter the portal and it closed and disappeared like a gust of wind.

**Inside the dark Portal**

Inside the portal Kaizer was walking through nothing but darkness. Everything was black and hollow, almost scary even but it didn't bother Kaizer at all. He actually like the darkness because he already had the ability and black fire (chaos flames) ability.

"Humph, Stupid Leopard, he's already one of my targets. He's no diffident then a normal leopard that's bent on revenge. What I want to do is meet this 'Phoenix Warrior'. I can't believe he's a bear, I'll have a little fun and mess with him. Actually, I want to fight him when he's strong, when that happens, are battle will be legendary. The Demon of Death versus the Phoenix Warrior, I can't wait" He said then Evilly laughs opening another Portal to the Village of Peace.

**That's all for now and i hope you all like it. Please Review and tell me what you think, alright peace and have a howling day. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Kaizer, Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 6 The first Encounter pt 1**

It was the next day and Hope was still sleeping peacefully until his watch alarm went off again, telling him that he's waking up late. Hearing the watch go off Hope tiredly open his eyes and realized that he woke up late, So immediately got up and got out a clean par of his favorite orange and black goggles upon his head. His door then opens up revealing Faith at the door.

"Hope, are you up"? She asked.

"Yeah, I'm up, sorry I'm late" Hope apologized.

"No prob, today our day off, its Saturday and Sunday" She informed.

"You serious, today's everyone's day off" Hope said.

"Well, for us. The master's have to train tomorrow" Faith Explained.

"Oh okay, so was there anything you needed to ask me?" Hope said.

Hearing him ask her that, Faith was once again getting nervous. This was not like her, acting nervous around a boy. She was one of the tough girls, but all of the sudden she was acting different around Hope.

"I was uh, wondering if you wanted to join me on a walk in the village"? She asked.

"_Why is she acting nervous all of the sudden. Was there something I did"_ Hope thought to himself.

"Uh sure, why not. Where just two friends, a bear and a cheetah, walking through village. right"?

"Ri-Right, come on" She said moving out of the way so he can exit his room. They the walked through the halls and entering training hall to see Shifu and everyone there.

"Good morning Hope, who was your sleep" Shifu asked.

"It was okay, actually it was nice. Is it true that we have a day off?" Hope asked making sure.

"Yes, today is the in-trainees day off so you and the others may enter the village whenever you like" Shifu happily said.

"Okay sounds good" Hope said liking that while he's there he gets a two days off every week.

"Also on Monday we will start our intense training and you will be working with Po and if you like, Faith as well" Shifu Explained further.

Oh, thats okay too, I guess" Hope said.

"Say Hope" Ryo called.

"Yeah"?

"You mine telling us why you wearing goggles today" the gray and black wolf asked with the other nodding in agreement.

"Oh well uh, me wearing goggles is sorta my look, ya know" Hope explained. Kiba and everyone thought about it and agreed knowing what he was talking about.

"Hm true, it looks good on you" Faith said without thinking.

"Thanks guys" Hope thanked.

"So where are you two headed this morning" Kidd and Kiba asked similarly.

"We're heading to the village" Hope Told them. "Come on Faith" Hope said pulling Faith out the door. Almost everyone thought the same thing as the Cheetah and Bear left the room.

"_They so like each other" _Everyone thought.

Hope and faith finally made it down the thousand steps stairs and was walking through the village of Peace. The animals that was passing by waved and said hi too both of them and they both happily said hi back.

"So Faith, where too" Hope asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you want to meet our other friends that's near here" she figured.

"Sure, lets see em" Hope said.

"Let's head toward the park in the playground" She directed.

The two teens heads towards the park to look for any of Faith's and the others friends. Faith then spotted a black panther and a gray female wolf sitting on the bench talking. Nearby, Kovu, Borko, Kaila, and Taisuki were hanging out on the swing set then Kovu spotted Hope and Faith with his green eyes, got off the swing and walked over to them and joined the group.

"Hey Faith, who's your cute friend" Jayden playfully said but meant what she said. Hope Hope turned his eyes to the side a little shy, and it was a first when a girl said that about him.

"The names is Hope" Hope introduced himself looking down.

"Hey Hope, nice to meet cha, nice goggles. My names Daichi" Daichi introduced.

"Hope, you want to play tag with us" Kovu asked with Borko, Kaila, and Taisuki nodding.

"Okay tag your it" Kovu said tapping him and running off on fours along with Kaila, Borko and Taisuki doing the same running in different directions.

"Hey, no fair, come back here" Hope said running after them on fours as well. Faith was giggling seeing how playful he was.

"He looks like he's good with kids, and is playful" Jayden said.

"He remind me of Po, except he's a brown bear with orange pants and goggles" Daichi added in.

**15 minutes later**

A few minutes past and Jayden, Daichi, and Faith were just talking, musty about what up between her and Hope. Every time they asked her about it, she just told them that nothing was between them other than being friends. Hope just got through playing tag with Kovu and his close friends and just sat on the swing together. Faith then walk toward them to tell Hope something.

"Hope, I'm going to hang out with Jayden and Daichi, you want to come" She asked.

"Well, i'll just stay here for a while. I'm meet up with you later" Hope said.

"Okay, i'll come back here later, so we can walk back to the palace together, okay" She told him. Hope nodded.

"Okay, i'll wait here" Hope understood. Faith then lefted with Daichi and Jayden to their place.

Thirty minutes pasted and Kovu just got through telling Hope about what he seen happen during the battle during the battle between Takami and his father Kamikaze. Hope was really interested and into the story and made mental note on never making Ryo mad and asking Takami about this strange spirit that within him that makes him incredibly and insanely strong. Kovu also told Hope about who he got elemental power too by take a dart full of Godai cells in it from hiting Tigress and got four Elements.

Kovu decided that it was time to move on somewhere else and invited Hope to follow but Hope decided to stay and what for Faith. Kovu understood and headed torward his and new brother's place with Kaila and Taisuki not far behind.

Hope was now just sitting on the swing sets just rocking back and fourth in the seat.

"Had fun playing with the kiddies" someone said leaning on the poll of the swing set. Hope immediately turned to his side greatly surprised not seeing anyone around him. He thought that everyone left. Hope was now looking at a guy maybe his age wearing an odd suit and was wearing a helmet mask on his head. It was still bright outside so someone was bound to come to the park. He just didn't see who he was.

"So your the Legendary Phoenix Warrior huh" the masked boy said casually looking at his fist, pretending to clean something from his nails and looking at the back of his hands.

"Yeah I guess but, who are you" Hope asked greatly nervous. For some reason just looking at him made a shiver go down his spine.

"The Names Kaizer, you could say that I'm your biggest fan" He said holding up a red staff. According to Kovu's story, Kiba made that staff with his bare hand and gave it to Kovu. Hope then realized that, that was the very staff he was talking about.

"Hey, that's Kovu's bango staff, who'd you get" Hope exclaimed.

"I found it at the little lion cubs home, looks pretty well handmade, don't you think" Kaizer said.

"_What, he knows where Kovu and Borko lives, this is really bad" _Hope though.

"Don't worry, i'm not after him, I mean come on I'm not that coldhearted. Or am I" He said easily snapping the staff in half and tossing it. This greatly shuck Hope's heart and then for the first time of being in China for a while, Hope was starting to get furious.

"YOU FREAK"! Hope yelled getting into fighting stance.

"Good, lets see what you got, show me the power of the Phoenix" Kaizer said calmly.

Faith was outside the porch of the of Jayden and Daichi's house just chillin and talking like must friends do sharing a few laughs. Just then Faith could feel a chill of air rubbing past the back of her neck and Faith shivered. Whenever that happens, it means something is happening or Layla was messing with her, and there was no sign of Layla anywhere.

"Uh guys,i'll see you later, I have to go check on Hope" Faith said running off the porch and went to got see Hope.

"_She so like him" _Jayden thought.

"_What's gotten in too her"_Daichi thought.

As Hope and Kaizer were fighting Kaizer was clearly was trying holding back a lot moves trying to not brutally damage the bear. Kaizer high front kick Hope in the face sending him fly in the air and landing dead center on the ground. Hope's nose now bleeding a little as he lay flat on the ground breathing rapidly.

"Is that it. Man you are worthless. Yeah sure you had a few moves, but they were pathetic. I'd being against Tien's orders but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your done" Kaizer said rasiing his handing the air quickly gathering and storing dark fire in his hands. Kaizer then launched the dark ball of fire at Hope to finish him. There was nothing but dust as the ashes of the burnt ground and smoke clearing from the air and Kaizer was looking at nothing.

"Don't worry Hope, your safe" Someone said to the side. Kaizer quickly looked to the side to see a cheetah tending to Hope how was still conscious looking up at her. The cheetah then threateningly and angrily looked over her should looking at the attacker. She then turned around to completely look at him.

"You have a lot of nats to try and harm one of my friends. Now your dealing with me" Faith said as she was summoning ice around her and her eyes went to green to to crystal blue. As Kaizer was looking at her, he could see a change in her eyes. Judging by the cold chill he was getting even through his odd assassin clothes and mask.

"_What is this enormous power I feel, I was never a winter person. This girl clearly pissed off, I got to think of something. Wait, she must be one of those elemental guys that lives with the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and that old rat._

"Hey girl, your not the only one with overflowing abilities. Hmpt, between the three of us, I'm going to be the only one walking away here alive" Kaizer yelled overflowing a large amounts darkness and flames around him.

"_He seems so threaten toward her, she must be really strong" Hope thought laying on the ground._

"Guess again creep"! Faith exclaimed.

"_Hold on Hope, just give me some time to hold him off,and the others will come. For now on, i'll always be beside you" _She thought getting ready too fight.

**If you could see the fight, you could see the sparks fly between these two. It seems Faith is getting more and more attache to Hope, don't you think. Until next time, please R&R and tell me what you think, peace and have a nice day. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Kaizer, Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**/Spirit's speech/**

_**/Spirit's speaks to Hope/**_

**Ch. 7 Spirit of the Phoenix Within**

Faith and Kaizer were starring a few yards away from each other both planning what to do. While Kaizer was wearing a helmet mask he was very hard to read. Faith was also hard to read while her eyes were no longer green but glowed crystal blue and she was very focus. Hope was still on the ground trying to not pass out as his vision was blurring.

Faith decided to make the first move and launched herself into doing a mid-rush kick. Kaizer merely moved out of the way avoiding her and did a spin kick to her left side. Faith immediately caught the kick and upper-cutting him in the helmet, trying to knock it off his face but failed to do so but make joint backwards.

"Why you, I'll make you pay for that" Kaizer said charging up and shooting dark flames at her. Faith was having a hard time dodging and moving out of the way. She then ran over too Hope's now unconscious body, picked him up and moved to behind a boulder in her arms.

"_Darn it I'm pinned down, I can't keep moving Hope's body like this. Hmm sorry Hope got leave you here where it's safe" _She thought laying him carefully on the ground.

She then pinned her back against the boulder and formed an ice bomb and thrown it at Kaizer and exploded beside him knocking him down.

"Damn it" Kaizer said picking himself back up. Faith jumped from behind the boulder rushed at him shooting ice waves at him as a diversion. Kaizer easily deflected the frozen blasts. He then sees her rushing quickly towards him with her fist in range to punch him. In a blink of an eye he caught her fist with his gloved paw grabbed her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Her eyes turned back green and her powers merely shut down.

"I've had about enough of you, you stupid cheetah, say good-bye" He said as he pulled out his katana. "Time to die". Before he could do anything a baseball sized flame was heading toward him. He pushed her away and moved back and looked to see a tiger, two wolves black and white, and a yellow fox that was just as tall as them.

"You think you got what it takes to fight one of us" Said Ryo.

"Leave them alone" Takami simply told Kaizer.

"Why should I, and who are you" Kaizer asked in an uninterested tone of voice. Takami then walked forward and looked at him in a serious attitude like Tigress would.

"I am the leader of Elemental Hazards, Takami Skyfang, The hidden flame of the Village of Peace. Now, I'll ask you again leave them alone, unless you want to fight" Takami asked once again.

"I'd like a challenge, I want to see what you can do" Kaizer said. Takami got in position ready for a fight. Ryo could sense some darkness within the masked teen, so he decided to join in while Skyler and Kiba went and helped Faith and Hope. Kiba noticed that Hope was out cold.

**Hope's Inner Dream scape**

Hope was flouting through nothing but air and everything that was in his surrounds was gray. Within his dream, Hope opened his eyes.

"Were am I, the last thing I remember was a guy wearing a mask wearing a warrior assassin suit, and Faith appear in front of me, and I passed out" Hope thought back of what happen.

**/Well don't you look confused young one/**

"What, who's there and who are you" Hope asked looking around, but no one was in sight.

**/Greetings young one, I'm within your soul. My name is Businiao. I sensed that you were in danger, do you need my strength and power?/ **

"_Faith was in trouble, and that guy in the mask was strong. I guess I have too"_

"Can you show yourself, if you do that then we have a deal" Hope replied.

**/Very well young one/ **

Within Hope's chest a small ball of light flown out from him and reformed revealing a giant red phoenix flapping its winging flying.

"Whoa your big, by the way, the names is not 'young one' it's Hope Xing Fu Haruki" Hope announced.

**/Very well, Hope, I shall lend you my power. But best be warned, once the power is within you, you won't control it right away. Brace yourself, this might 'hurt' a lot./ **

Some of the red aura that was around the Businiao was now traveling over to Hope. The flow of aura then spreading and swirling around his body painfully.

"Grahhhhhhh. Arhhhhhhh, It hurts it feels as if my bodies on fire" Hope Cried out.

**/Return and finish what transpired. Once I sense there is no danger I'm taking back the power, and wait for the next summoning/ **he said as he faded and the surroundings went bright white.

**Reality :Village of Peace playing field**

Takami and Ryo trying to hold off Kaizer's attacks, each getting a beat on him and keeping their distance. Faith had enough strength to at least support him. Suddenly red liquid-like aura was spreading around him to head to toe. Faith noticed the aura and his fur was sticking out and his claws were longer.

"Guys, look at Hope" Faith announced to the others. Skyler and Kiba looked in shocked. Takami and Ryo simply turned their heads to the side and was surprised as well.

"_Whats gotten into Hope, he's just like me when I fought Ryo and my father. Does he have a spirit too" _Takami thought.

As the red liquid-like aura was now flowing around him, Hope got up off the ground but the pain was still there but ignored it. He then ominously walked forward with his arms hanging down, claws ridiculously long, and his head was down. Hope was now standing between Takami and Ryo. Hope now had red cat-like eyes and was chatting something.

"Hope are you okay" Ryo asked. Hope was so focused on Kaizer he didn't hear Ryo at all.

"What the hell, so this is power of the Phoenix" Kaizer said. In a fast pace in a burst of speed Hope ran on fours. Hope raised his claw paw and swat at Kaizer with enormous strength sending him flying. Kaizer was rolling on the ground. He finally stopped rolling and sat up on the ground and back on his feet. Hope was coming at him again and punched him straight into Kaizer's chest then round house kick him knocking him to the ground.

"_What is going on, at first he couldn't land a single hit on me. Now he has this insane power, this must be the Phoenix's power" _Kaizer Thought. Hope then suddenly stopped then started forming a red ball into his hands.

"That's just like my Supairaru Enso" Takami proclaimed surprised.

Hope finished charging the red sphere attack and began running toward Kaizer again with it in hand.

"Bring it on, I can take it" Kaizer yelled standing in place.

"Take this, VASENGAN" Hope yelled in angry tone, he was in range in front of Kaizer bashed the sphere in Kaizer's chest. Kaizer tried to hold against the attack but it was too much and was sent spinning out of control and down for the count. Takami and Ryo ran beside Hope amazed of what he did and looked back at Kaizer. Kaizer bounced himself back up. Hope, Takami, and Ryo immediately got back into fighting stance.

"Hmmp, you win" Kaizer said creating a portal behind him. "Consider yourselves on probation, I'll see you later Phoenix Warrior" He said walking through the portal.

"Probation, for what he's the one that attacked us and Hope" said Ryo. Kiba, Skyler, and Faith walked to the three.

"Hope, are you okay" Faith asked worried. As soon as she asked the red liquid vanished and Hope turned back to normal and collapsed fast asleep.

"HOPE!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Faith, Kiba, get him too the hospital. Me, Skyler, and Ryo will tell the others and Shifu" Takami commanded. Kiba and Faith then carried Hope to the hospital and Ryo, Skyler, and Takami went back to the Jade Palace.

**34 minutes later: Hospital **

In the hospital Hope was laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his mid-section and left arm. He was finally starting wake up.

"Where am I" He asked himself.

"You're in the hospital Hope" Shifu answered.

Hope looked to his right to see Shifu, Po, and Tigress. Hope tried to sit up but the pain in his chest said no.

"Relax, just be still. I ordered Takami and the other to head back to the palace. But a certain someone didn't want to leave you" Shifu explained and pointed to the other side of the bed. Hope turned and sees Faith sleeping on the railing of the bed.

"Faith" Hope said softly

"She's was worried about. For the past for days I sensed a change about her ever since you arrived. I can tell she deeply cares about you. Anyway the doctor said that you should be fine, just that for the next two days you shouldn't move around to much so you can come with us" Shifu explained further.

"Well that's good news because I don't do well with hospitals" Hope told.

"Takami told me something about you acting like a different person with a strange ability, is that true" Tigress asked Hope.

"I don't know, but I definitely felt different fighting Kaizer "? Hope said.

"Kaizer, so that is his name" Shifu said softly. "Its getting late" Shifu informed. Hope softly shuck Faith awake. She tiredly smiled.

A few minutes past and Everyone arrived back at the Palace. Faith, Takami, Ryo, Kiba, and Skyler just got through explaining of what happened. Then they went into their rooms end the day until tomorrow.

**I hope you liked it, I really don't have anything to say, so until next time, peace. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Kaizer, Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

_There is no hate, only joy for you and I are beloved by the Phoenix. Hero of the dawn, healer of hearts. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. _

_**~Pride is lost~**_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh. _

_Hopeless Phoenix act 3_

**Ch. 8 Let the Training begin**

It was another bright and sunny morning as Hope emerged from his room. He noticed that everyone was out of their room. He then headed toward the kitchen to figure that they were there. While walking through the hallways Hope was deep in though of what happen to him fighting the mysterious assassin.

"_The Phoenix's said his name was 'Businiao' in my vision but, who is he really and why his he in my heart" _Hope though all the way to the eating quarters. He stopped questioning himself as he sees only Faith wearing her normal clothes and arm-warmers, but she was also wearing an apron. She then noticed his appearance in the door way.

"Oh Hope, good morning" She eye smiled.

"Uh good morning Faith, what are you doing and where are the others" Hope asked nicely.

"Well Master Shifu decided and said that today I'll be helping you train as he intended on the first day, so it's just me and you, and Po of course" She explained.

"Oh okay, but where is Po then"

"He was supposed to helping me now, but Tigress dragged him out somewhere. She said that he'll be back soon when there finished talking. Anyway breakfast is ready" Faith replied placing a bowl of dumplings in front of Hope who was sitting at the table.

"Thank you" Hope said and started eating.

"you're welcome" She said sitting down at the other side of the table and ate her share of tofu that only she and Tigress eats with chopsticks.

"What about the others Faith, have they eaten" Hope asked between chowing. Faith didn't really mind the chowing between talks and answered.

"Yes, they'll be training in the courtyard and me, you, and Po will be at area near the Pool of sacred Tears" She told him.

Hope nodded and swallowed the last dumpling and placing the chopsticks in the bowl.

"You done" She asked.

"Yea" He said. Then grabbed her's and his bowl and placed them on the counter.

"Okay, lets head towards the mountains and wait for Po so we can start training" Faith said.

"alright" He said standing up walking out of the Kitchen with Faith to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

**Pool of Sacred Tears**

Hope and Faith just got through walking up the mountain and was waiting on Po so they could start Hope's training. Half an hour passed and Po hasn't made it yet. Faith and Hope were sitting back to back on top of a big rock boulder under a tree.

"Its been almost half an hour and he still haven't made it yet, where is he" Faith whinned. Hope was about saw something back until they both heard heavy huffing and puffing coming up towards them.

"I'm coming, almost there." the voice said revealing Po he then dragging himself towards them on the ground. He then turned over on his back and pumped his arms in the air.

"I guess that kiss was a good motivation technique" Po said trying to pull himself back up.

"Kiss"? Hope questioned.

"_She finally confessed, I wish I had the heart to tell Hope_" Faith figured in thought.

"Oh nothing I'll tell ya when the time is right, now we'll get you up to speed. Did you already see the pool of tear" Po said looking around for a pillar.

"Yeah we passed by it, it was somewhat amazing" Hope admitted. Po then ran over and up the pillar and was now standing on top of it.

**Now Playing: Pool of Sacred Tears theme**

"Good, do you want to learn Kung Fu"? Po said in a proud voice.

"Yeah" Hope said looking up at the panda with the sun above him.

"Then I am your Master" said Po.

"Okay" Hope simply said.

"Don't cry" Po told the brown spiky head bear.

"I'm not crying" Hope assured him.

"Your not" Po said looking at his new apprentice.

No, why would I cry" Hope asked.

"I kinda figured that you would because you if the dramatic moment and the..." Po said but did not continue. Hope just raised an eye brow of what he said.

"You know what never mind lets just get started" Po said jumping down. Hope, Faith, and Po walked in the middle of some nearby field of grass. Since Po wasn't the one to talk because of his first time of training with Shifu, he decided to let Faith explain Hope's progress.

"Okay Hope even thought you picked up on some moves, you still suck" Faith told him. Hope for a moment widen his eyes for the unexpected examining of his progress. "But you do have great strength in other Kung Fu forms and your own style. Which is why me and Po will teach you Bear, Cheetah, and Panda style, since you already know the others" Faith explained.

"Okay, which one's first" Hope asked.

"Wait, I must warn you, neither style are easy, since bear and panda style is similar they shouldn't be that hard. But my style means that you have quick and unreadable. I'll teach you the basic steps, you understand" She asked finishing what she had to say.

"Uh huh" Hope said slightly nervous.

"_She is just like Tigress in a way" _Po thought.

"Good, lets get started" Said Faith.

Thirty minutes went by and Faith and Po got Hope somehow running five miles. Once he finished that he was forced to do a hundred push ups five times. Another few minutes passed and Hope was working on his balance holding a medium-sized tub of water walking a straight line spilling some water across each end. After that Po and Faith decided to do something different, a survive run. Hope would have to hide from both panda and cheetah for stealth. Since Faith was a Cheetah it was easy to track Hope of where he was before he moves to the next place. She found him now and then, but each time they went over it Hope got harder to find. Hope's next lesson was dodging. Hope's back was facing the way and he had to dodge the in coming rocks that was heading towards him being thrown by Po, but that wasn't hard part, Hope had to be blindfolded. Hope had to memorize and sense the rocks from hitting him high or low. After a few hours Hope was finally able to complete the lesson.

Next Po was showing how to do Panda style fighting. Showing and telling him that Panda his all about always moving, unexpectedly bouncing around your opponent, and throwing things back at the thrower or shooter. Po finished explaining his style and It was now Faith's turn.

"Okay, now pay very close attention. The first thing about my style is; fast pace movement. You cannot be still for too long. You have to be on point on everything and on everyone. Standing still could get you hurt or worst. Second step, my defense is not the strongest but not the weakest so we have to keep our distance every once in a while. Last step, never and I mean 'never' hold you breath, but keep it quite so you won't be heard. That's not all the steps, but enough to get you started" Faith said finally ending her small elector.

"Okay, your done" Po said putting his hands behind his head.

"Your are now ready to enter the tournament with us" Faith losing her serious face and smiled.

"Shifu said it's okay to have a small pick-nick so we can out here" Po said placing three empty bowl on a knee-high flat round rock.

"Hmm yeah, that sounds kinda good right about now" Hope said walking over to the plats. Po and Faith than wicked at each other knowing that their plan was about to be unfold and walked up and sat down under the tree.

"After you Hope" Po said polity.

"_That's a first" _Hope thought to himself. He then picked up the dumpling with his chopsticks and looked back up at Faith and Hope.

"Enjoy" they both said. The Spiky hair bear then smiled a processed to eat the dumpling. But then it was taken away and eaten by Po.

"What are you waiting for, have a dumpling" Po said as cheerful as always. Hope again proceeded to get another one, when Faith snatch it away eating it.

"We said it was okay, have one" Faith told him. Hope was greatly unsure but decided to pick up another but was yet again taken away by Faith and she gave it to Po who ate it.

"You are free, to eat" Faith said in a stern voice.

"Am I" Hope Exclaimed slamming the boulder table.

"Are you" Both Faith and Po exclaimed and Faith twirling her was something Po still couldn't do.

"Wakkkaaa" Hope saying his made up catchphrase slamming the bowl sending the rest of dumplings this high in the air. It was way higher than Po's when he did it back then. Faith then soured high in the air like a acrobatics and ate each one except one. Hope tried to grab it, but faith snatched it away, again. Faith was just about to eat it, but before she could with the chopsticks Hope knocked it away and into a bowl. Inside the bowl Faith was playing Keep-Away while Hope was trying to get. The bowl then tipped over with the dumpling underneath.

"This takes me back" Po said to himself.

Faith was moving the bowls around at fast pace faster and faster. Hope decided go with the flow and knock over and random bowl. He got the right one then Faith began to do finger Kung Fu on Hope's hand. Hope pretty much had enough and knocked the bowl off the table. With the ground Hope Kicked it higher from the ground and Faith tossed her chopstick straight through it into a tree. The Cheetah then jumped on top of the brown bear back and jumped after it, But Hope literally grabbed her tail, causing her to do a small roar and to the ground on four. They both looked up to see that dumpling was sliding off the chopstick. Faith then turned back at Hope and kick his hand away and did a slide-kick to his feet, Hope back flipped. Faith the slid underneath, grabbed his arms pulled him under and on his back. The Dumpling was finally falling down and Jumped up after but Hope grabbed her waste into a 'real' bear hug and released her backward and tried to catch it again, but Faith pushed his hand way. Hope used his other to smack the dumpling in the air and Faith high kicked it and Hope Went after it.

"_This is actually fun" _Faith thought.

She then went after it and grabbed a bow-staff. When she got close enough to both the dumpling and Hope, she hit the dumpling in the air and tried to hit him on the head, but he blocked. Hope moved forward and front kicked the dumpling and back kicked Faith but she blocked it with the staff. She then jumped over him proceeded hit both his sides, but he blocked defended and fake front side Faith figuring she would move and she did and mimicked what she did to him, he jumped over her and mid-spin like a bird rolling in air and landed back on the ground. He had his back turned to Po and Faith. Po walked beside Faith who was greatly surprised with a shocked look on her face. Hope then around revealing that he had the Dumpling in his hand and showed to them closely for proof.

"_I'm impressed, not even Takami half the time could keep up with me in hand to hand speed base combat he didn't even use that strange aura he used against Kaizer, I find that kind of...attractive" _ Faith thought smiling.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Dude, Faith was like nah huh, and you were like Ya huh, and you were moving everywhere. I've never seen anybody move that fast, or match Master Cheetah's or Faith's speed" Po Cheered.

"That was impressive, you really are the Phoenix Warrior, your abilities proves it" Faith admitted.

"Indeed, his skill has improved"

Po, Faith, and Hope immediately turned around and sees Master Shifu.

"I've seen the whole act, I am as well impressed. Now come lets good back to the Jade Palace, it's getting late" Shifu informed.

**The Jade Palace: Kitchen**

in the Jade Palace's kitchen Po just got through explaining what happen during Hope's training. Everyone was so amazed of what they heard. Even Tigress was kinda surprised.

"So he jumped over Faith, spun around like a bird fly through the sky and landed ground, he was like, Wakkaa" Po said overly excited like he always does.

"I'd like to point out that I can do that too, but yeah cool" Crane said.

"Congrats Hope" Viper said.

"Thanks Viper"

"I have an announcement, since Hope finally knows a think or two of the art of Kung Fu, in two days we'll be moving out to Gongmen City" Shifu informed.

"Master Shifu, what kind of tournament is it" Song asked.

"It is a In-trainee, Teenagers, and Kids division tournament, no Master's allowed. Song, you and Tamaki are allowed to take part" Shifu informed them. Both Song and Tamaki nodded wanting to take part in the tournament.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Kovu and Borko if they want to attend the Kid's Division Tournament" Kiba said.

"Takami, Tamaki, what about your little sister, are you going to ask her" Layla asked.

"Maybe, if our mom approves of it" Takami answered.

"Alright, dinners over. You all can now go too your rooms and relax or sleep for the night, goodnight" Shifu told everyone.

Everyone was exiting the Kitchen until it was just Song and Tigress were out the door.

"Tigress, I hope we can be friends, I'm sorry for any trouble I cause in the past. Do you accept my apology and can we try to be friends" Song asked. Tigress sighed and thought about and said.

"I accept"

"Thank you, and I'm fine with you and Po being together now" Song said. Tigress then nodded and they both went to their rooms.

**That's all for now, I hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, alright Tyson over and out, peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 9 Why Should I?**

It was now the next morning as the village people of the Valley of Peace was up and doing what they all normally do. Either going to work or doing their daily actives. Inside a dark ally Kaizer revealed himself walking out of a black portal and walked out of the ally and into the street. Kaizer decided to move around the valley a little. He jumped on top of a building and jumping to the next moving around out of people's sight trying to stay undetected. He finally stopped at one point and sat on the edge of a big house, looking down at everyone that was passing by.

"_I can't wait to eradicate this pathetic village, soon it'll be all over for them all" _

**Kaizer's POV **

As I was looking down at these pathetic fools, I then see that a young women that was a black cat wearing a green vest with leaf designs and gray pants, being harassed by Buffalo warriors . For some strange reason she was just standing there, not doing anything just starring at them.

"_I wasn't never the type person to interfere of other people's problems. But I'll do this only once" _I thought.

**Normal POV**

Kaizer jumped off the building and landed right in front of the girl and facing the boar. As the finally saw him they moved back a little and got into fighting stance.

"Get out of here unless you want your skull smashed in" Kaizer threatened. One of the warriors went up to attack, but Kaizer grabbed his fist and sided kicked him in the face sending him back at his companions. Another the next one came charging in with slow like attacks, slow enough for Kaizer to dodge. Kaizer then deflected his attacks and strongly jabbed him in the face and upper cutting him under his chin back to the other two. To Kaizer was getting kinda pointless.

"I'll warn you one last time, leave now or else i'll have to get serious" Said Kaizer. For once the buffalo warrior took his word and ran away. Kaizer then looked over his shoulder looking at the black cat and began to walk away until...

"Thank you for saving me" the teenage black cat thanked and continued. "Your new in the neighborhood?"

"In a way, and don't thank me. I just followed my instincts, it won't happen again" Kaizer replied in a now calm tone.

"At least tell me your name," she moved forward.

"..."

"Please" She pleaded.

"_If I tell her my current name, she might just scream and runaway. But if I tell her my real name, she might trust me. But what throws me off the most is that why hasn't she runaway at first sight if me, I guess I'll just tell her" _

"Kai, that's all you need to know" Kaizer replied.

"Friend or foe" She asked.

"Neither" He answered.

"Well you saved me, so I consider you as a friend" She said and moved towards him. She then placed her paw on his chest. "Such a wonderful man for a saddened heart" She said with her paw still touching his chest felling his heart beat. Kaizer than moved away from her hand.

"You must not know me very well, Miss?" he said waiting for a name.

"My name is Felicity. You are a friend who fell, out of the sky"

"More like off a building, not out of the sky" Kaizer corrected.

"Has the sun reached the clouds yet" She asked. Kaizer looked up at the sky that it was very high up.

"You can surely see that for yourself" Said Kaizer. He then fully saw her eyes and was for the first time was surprised of what she meant.

"Oh, your blind" Kaizer finally figured.

"I'm not blind" she told him turning away from him.

"Then what is it?"

"I just can't see" She answered. Kaizer then walked to her side.

"Do you always go out like this?"

"No, not a day of my life goes by, not one day I haven't wished that I could see this world" She explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I should have not said that" Kaizer said sadden for the first time filled with sympathy.

"Why, there are much worst thing Kai, besides being chased by wild dogs or buffalo" She joked and started laugh. Other than laughing Kaizer just chuckled of what she said.

"_Maybe, just maybe, I won't destroy this village. Not while she's here, but first the village is in her hands now of what I'm about to ask her." _Kaizer thought.

"Felicity, how much do you like the Village of Peace"?

"Oh very much, ever since I was escorted here everyone has been greatly generous to me. This village is wonderful. The villagers even gave me a house, I absolutely love it here" She said happily.

"Hmm, what if someone tried to destroy it, hypothetically speaking" Kaizer asked.

"Than I'll be greatly sad and will have to move again, and I don't want to move. Why you'd ask" She asked in a caring tone.

"_Then that settles it...I won't destroy the village"_

"Nothing Felicity"Kaizer replied.

"Kai, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything you need" Kaizer said waiting for the request.

"Can you remove your helmet?"

"_What, how did she know I was wearing a mask"_ Kai thought. He then removed the helmet mask revealing the face of a white tiger with a scar on his right eye, had blue eyes, and a small scar of a small 'x' on the left side of his face. She then softly touched his face and then removed her paw.

"You are very handsome, Kai"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was wearing a mask?" Kaizer asked the black cat.

"Well I may not be able to see, but I can see pictures in my mind to see, by touch" She answered.

"Oh. Felicity, where were you heading to on the streets"? Kaizer asked putting the helmet back on his head.

"I was heading home, but I am having so trouble doing so" Felicity replied.

"Do you need my help escorting you there, if you don't mind" Kaizer offered.

"Oh that would be nice, thank you" the black cat grant. Both the assassin clothed white tiger and black cat then started walking through the streets. Kaizer during the walk, Kaizer was asking Felicity directions and she told him which way.

**With Tamaki and Chronos in the Village**

Both Tamaki and Chronos were walking the streets passing by the villagers. Both the young adults are the brothers of Takami and Ryo. Tamaki and Chronos are also brotherly-like the same as their younger siblings. It did take a while for the villagers to get used to Chronos (and Zack) but with the help of Master Shifu everyone didn't fear him as much anymore. Just a normal guy with darkness coming out of his ...hands.

"So, hows my brother, has he gotten into any trouble while me and zack where away from the Weapon Shop"? Chronos asked.

"Well a little, him and Kiba are still fight a lot but surprisingly their friends now. I was waiting to see which one would tear the other head off first" Tamaki joked receiving a chuckle from Chronos.

"Ryo will never change" Chronos replied. As the two walked Tamaki always wanted to ask both Ryo or Chronos, and Chronos seemed like the right person to asked.

"Yo Chronos, there was something I've been meaning to ask you" Tamaki asked.

"What's that"

"What was your father like"? Tamaki said.

"Sorry I rather not talk about him"

"Sorry, if its personal then I understand" Tamaki told him.

"I...I'll tell you later, okay" Chronos said.

"Okay"

A few minutes later Chronos and Tamaki were about to turn a corn until spotted black cat and ...Kaizer talking in front of a house.

"It's him" Chronos said through his teeth while growling.

"It is him, I'm supposed to take him in to the dungeon at the Palace" Tamaki said.

"You guys have a dungeon"? Chronos asked surprised.

"Don't ask, I didn't even know until Viper told me"

"Alright, let's get him" Chronos yelled.

**Outside of Felicity house **

Standing in front Felicity's house Kaizer helping her up to the door.

"Thank you for walking me back to my house, Kai" Felicity thanked.

"Not a problem. I'll try to come by every once in a while when I can to help, if needed" Kaizer said opening the door for her and guiding her through it inside her house.

"Thank you Kai, I know what inside so no more help is needed" Felicity told him.

"I'll see you later" He told her as she walked inside. Kaizer then closed the door and walked off the porch.

"Chang of plan, all because of a girl. Man I must be getting soft." Kaizer Thought. Without a second thought, a dark brown wearing a black vest, black pants, and a red jacket tackled Kaizer to the ground.

"What the, get off me" Kaizer Yelled.

"Tamaki I got him" Chronos called out. Tamaki then pulled out some chain cuffs and putted them on Kaizer's wrists and pulled him on his feet.

"Where did you have those" Chronos asked.

"Shifu gave them too me for some reason. Alright assassin ,walk. It's too the dungeon for you" Tamaki said pushing forward to get moving.

"_I wonder why he hasn't struggled or fought back"_ Tamaki thought.

"_I'll keep my promise, and not destroy the Village of Peace. But that got nothing to do with Gongmen City or Tien Kong. That is still on my agenda" _Kaizer said in mind while walking along with Tamaki and Chronos.

**15 minutes later in the Jade Palace **

back in the Jade Palace all the Hazards were outside with the Furious Five and Po. Kiba was messing with Ryo talking nonsense for some reason trying to be funny as always.

"Okay Kiba, I'm going to tell you one last time; tomorrow we will be going to Gongmen City to attend the Gongmen Tournament at their new stadium" Ryo yelled at the white wolf.

"What are you two doing now" Faith asked with Hope beside her a little annoyed of their bickering.

"Kiba is acting stupid again and knows I hate repeating myself". Faith then had her attention on Kiba

"I don't understand. Ryo are you 'hug'ery, are you 'hug'ery Ryo? Are you cold, do you need a blank?"

"NO"!

"Ryo do you want hotdogs in a blank" Kiba asking Ryo random questions just to tip him off.

"Okay first off, its 'hungry' , no I'm not cold, I don't want a blank, and if you put mustard in my freaking sheets again I'm going to kill you" Ryo exclaimed.

"Relax Ryo, I'm just messing with ya" Kiba said in his normal tone of voice. Suddenly the front doors open revealing Kaizer in chains walking along with Tamaki and Chronos. Everyone was eyeing the masked boy. Even Hope had an unsure look on his face of their first encounter. They were taking him to the dungeon. After putting him down there, they made their way to Shifu's room.

**Master Shifu's Room**

Inside Shifu's room he was sitting on his mat meditating for his Inner Peace. Chronos waited outside the room as Tamaki walked in to speak with him.

"Master Shifu"?

"Yes, what is Tamaki, are Ryo and Kiba fighting again?" Master Shifu figured.

"No, I just came to report to you that we brought in the assassin Kaizer. He was in the street when we found him and didn't put up a fight at all when we caught him" Tamaki informed kneeling down in a bow. Shifu turned around facing him.

"Where is he now"?

"He's in the dungeon chained up now, unmasked" Tamaki told him.

"Very well, let go see him" Shifu said grabbing his old staff and walked out of his room to the dungeon followed by Tamaki and Chronos.

**Dungeon room**

In the dungeon room Kaizer was chained into a wall without wearing his mask that was set to the side unreachable along with his weapons and his favorite 'broken' sword. So he just sat on the rocky ground with his head down thinking about the girl earlier.

"_She was the only person to treat me,... like a friend" _he though to himself. Just then Shifu along with the white striped orange tiger and brown wolf. All three than stood in front of him.

"So you must be the assassin, Kaizer Beelzebub" Master Shifu presumed.

"_How did he know my full name, well my last name at that. He probably doesn't know my real first name" _

"Or should I say Kai" Shifu said. Kaizer's eyelids wide open to see that the old red panda knew his real named.

"Now, what makes you though that none of my students would find you" Shifu asked in a focused look in his eyes.

"I decided to take a little stroll around the village, that all. The rest is my business" Kaizer scowled looking to the side.

"You will respect your elders, especially Master Shifu" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And you broke my helmet and favorite sword, you *beep* biting *beep* tard" kaizer yelled. Kaizer head collided with Shifu staff as he hit him with it.

"Oww" Kaizer yelled.

"Now listen here assassin, I will not have that language in my presents or in my home. Do you understand"? Shifu glared. Kaizer just turned his head to the side again ignoring his words. Shifu then grabbed his finger with thumb and index finger warning him head his word with the Wuxi Finger Hold.

"Do I make myself clear"

"Yes...Shifu"

"Master Shifu" Master Shifu corrected.

"Master...Shifu" Kaizer said in defeat. Master Shifu then lets go's of his finger.

"Good, know you two get ready for tomorrow's travel. I need to speak with Kaizer" She told them.

"Yes master" Tamaki bowed.

"Yes sir" Chronos said as they left leaving Shifu with Kaizer.

"Tamaki, tell everyone that trainings over, they may rest" Shifu told him.

"_Eh eh, they weren't training in the first place" _Tamaki said in mind.

"Yes Master Shifu" Tamaki said with humor in his voice leaving dungeon with Chronos and into the Hall of Warriors.

"You know Chronos, you are still welcomed here in the Jade Palace" Tamaki reminded.

"Naa, not yet anyway. But i'll do whatever it takes to help out, anyway I can" Chronos told him.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you, Zack, Kovu, Borko, my and Takami's little sister Kaila, and the others up here so we all can go, alright" Tamaki informed him.

"Okay, later brother" Chronos said as they fist pounded.

**Back in the Dungeon**

"So these are your choices, going to Chore Gum Prison or... join us" Shifu said.

"What"

"Like I said, join us or Prison" Master Shifu repeated.

"After all the people I've killed, you want me to join you" Kaizer replied.

"Usually, without a second though would put you in prison not here, but I'm giving you a chance to change your ways and join us. You are like the others here, with special abilities. You were just using them for the wrong reasons" Shifu explained and continued. "So do you accepted" Master Shifu asked.

*Sigh*

"Fine" Kaizer said in defeat again.

"Good, you will enter the tournament with the other teenagers and kids, understood" Shifu told the assumed former assassin.

"Yes Master" Shifu then removed the shackles walked to the door.

"Good, in the mean time you have to sleep here. I'll have to tell everyone in the morning and I'll bring your food in a moment, goodnight" Shifu said closing the door.

"_Fine, I'll join but Tien Kong and Gongmen City is still on my list of destruction and kill. Tien will pay for what he's done and for Gongmen, well I just can't wait to blow that place into a wasteland. I wonder if I can bring Felicity with me"_ Kaizer said in though.

**I bet you guys are wondering on how Shifu's going to tell the Five, Po, and the others. Well you'll find out next time. Sorry guys I had a little writers block stuck on what to write next. Until the next time, please review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any request on what to write next during the journey on this story then put it in review or Pm me. Or even if you want to just talk is fine with me. Alright bye. ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Kaizer, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 10 Traveling to Gongmen City pt 1**

**Act: 3 -My friend, do fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow,no matter where the winds may blow, my friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Phoenix. Hopeless Phoenix**

It is a new day and it is finally the day that Takami and the gang, along with ;the furious five, Po, Song, Kovu, Borko, Kaila, Takami's and Tamaki's mother Okami, Zack and Chronos are heading toward Gongmen City to enter the tournament . Everyone had they're supplies and was ready to go. They were all now waiting for Master Shifu. He said that he had to get someone who was coming along. Ryo was beginning to feel impatient and finally said, "Man whats taking Master Shifu so long?"

"Be impatient Ryo I know how you feel just wait" Skyler replied.

For the pass two days, Hope was acting quieter than usual. Faith saw that he was showing that he had something on his mind and was breathing heavily again ever since Kaizer arrived. She then patted Hope on the shoulder and said, "Hope, are you okay"?

Hope immediately returned to reality as soon as Faith touched his shoulder. He stuttered at first than said, "I'm fine faith, I guess I just zoned out there for a moment again" Hope said with his grinning smile. Faith nodded and said, "If there's anything you want to talk about I'm all ears, okay?" She told him with a caring smile. He nodded and began to wait like the others.

Shifu finally revealing himself out of the Training hall and to his 'many' students.

"Now, are you all ready to go" Shifu asked.

"Uh not exactly" Kiba said.

Shifu then looked at the hybrid white wolf and said, "Why is that" Shifu said in a calm tone.

"Well, Daichi and Jayden haven't …"

"Oh yeah about them, they're not coming"Ryo told Kiba.

"Why not"?

"I don't even know, when I asked Jayden she just yelled at me and told me to shut up" Ryo answered.

"Is that what she really said" Skyler asked. Ryo then turned around too her and said, "Not exactly."

"What did she say" She asked.

"I can't repeat, a lot of bad words" Ryo replied.

"Ooookay moving on. My dad is coming too" Hope announced.

"Very well, he can travel as well. Also as much as I want too, I'm afraid that I won't be able to be joining you. I can't leave the Palace unattended, you'll all have to go without me" He announced.

"Understandable Master" Tigress said.

"I have two more announcements; 1. I'm leaving Takami and Faith in charge in their group, and Tigress and Po in the Furious Five and Song" Said Shifu.

"Yes Master" Takami, Faith, Tigress and Po all said.

"Good, my next announcement is that he will accompany you" Shifu said point at the top of the palace. Everyone sees that it's Kaizer without his helmet but with his 'second' favorite sword strapped on his side belt loop, just standing looking down at them all.

"Kaizer"! Everyone exclaimed. He then jumped and landed in front of them and said, "whats wrong, surprised to see me."

"Master Shifu, why is he still here?" Faith exasperated.

"I'm a very good judge of telling if someone is lying, and I since that he no longer wants to destroy the valley, so I've allowed him a seconded chance and join you all." Shifu told her and everyone else.

"But..."

"That's enough Faith, there are no buts. He's joining you and that final" Shifu said in an orderly tone.

"_*Tsk*, _Yes Master" Faith said with annoyance in her voice and walking back beside Hope.

"_Why is She acting different all of a sudden?" _Shifu Pondered.

"Now all of you, make me proud and remember; it doesn't matter who wins, it matters if you keep your warrior spirit. You may now go" Shifu said. Everyone bowed minus Kaizer and walked down the stairs.

They were now in the village and a certain black cat caught Kaizer's attention. He turned to the others and said, "Can she come with us?" Kaizer asked looking at Takami. Takami nodded for some reason without hesitation. Followed by the others, Kaizer began to speak to the black cat. He introduced her to them and he explained to them that she was blind. Kaizer asked Felicity if she wanted to go and she said, " I'd love to go with you" She said. Kaizer secretly smiled. Takami, the five, and the others saw no problem with it figured she'll slow them down.

"Don't worry about me, I assure you won't slow you all down" Felicity assured them.

"Good, let's get moving" Tamaki said.

"I've never been to Gongmen City before" Borko said poking his index fingers together looking down.

"Don't worry Borko, I'll be with you" Kovu assured his tiger brother.

"Me too" Kaila said hugging both of them.

"You three must be the best of friends" Layla said looking at them.

"Best-est friends" Kovu and Kaila corrected smiling widely showing there fangs grinning while Borko was softly smiling.

"Alright let's get Hope's dad and take off" Tigress ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed toward Hope's and Akio's house restranunt.

"Hope, it's good to see you again" Akio said fatherly. As soon as he said that a white fox came through the door and hugged.

"Hi Hope, it's been an entire week. I haven't seen you" Roxie said still hugging him.

"_Why the hell is she hugging him"_ Faith thought angrily with widen eyes.

"That's like forever for me. I missed my friend" She said simply then letting go. "So, I heard you picked up a few moves, that's great" She said happily.

"Alright Roxie can I trust you too watch the restranunt"? Akio asked.

"Yea, I'll check on, and hang out in it everyday. Your still going to pay me when you get back right" Roxie asked.

"Yes I promise" Akio said.

"Good, have a nice trip guys" She said and they all headed off out of the village.

**Three days later**

three days passed and The Furious Five, Po, Song, The Hazards, and Kaizer and Felicity gone through many seasonal trials such as a; blazing hot deserts, ridiculously cold weather, and Ryo almost beating Kiba into a pulp with Takami and Skyler holding him back. The entire group was now in a bamboo forest. Kiba constantly kept asking the very line that people hate hearing during traveling, and everyone pretty much had enough hearing it. Even Po was getting annoyed and Kiba kept saying, "Are we there yet?"

"No" said Everyone.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"! Everyone yelled minus Felicity and Layla.

"..."

This time everyone was waiting for him to say it again, but he remained quiet, until.

"Are we..."

"NO"! Everyone yelled cutting him.

"Kiba if you say that one more time, I cannot guarantee you safety of what might happen too you!" Ryo said aggravated.

Kiba then smiled then said, "Are. We. There. Yet."

"That's its come here!" Ryo yelled and began chasing the Kiba through the forest.

"Baka" Takami's and Faith's group thought out loud referring to mainly Kiba.

"Bai-chi" The Furious said thought out loud as well. "Alright guys I guess we'll set up camp here, because it's getting late" Tigress ordered. Po walked over to Hope to asking what that they said earlier meant.

"Here Felicity I'll help you" Faith offered.

"Hey Hope?" Po called.

"Yes Po" Hope answered.

"What does 'Baka' mean" Po asked. Hope was about to answer but walked by and said, "It's what you are Po" Chronos said.

"Uh, panda?" Po figured.

"Yeah, something like that" Chronos said then walks away.

"That's explains a lot, but why does Ryo call Kiba that all the time" Po asked.

"Because it doesn't mean panda" Hope told him.

"What does it mean then"? Po asked. Hope then whispers it to Po so no one could hear him and Po lowered his head down.

"Yet another word I'm going to have to get use too" Po said walking over to sit next to Tigress. Hope chuckled at Po's childish emotions. Hope then noticed that Kaizer saw sitting alone. He then walks over to the lonely white tiger and said, "Is it okay to sit here" Hope asked to sit next too him.

"I don't care" Kaizer said expressionless. Hope didn't know how to respond to that so he just sat down beside him.

"Nice night huh" Hope said hoping to start a conversation.

"I guess" Kaizer answered. For the pass several minute there was an awkward silence between the brown bear and white assassin tiger. Hope was trying to come up with something intelligent to say because he was pretty smart, but wasn't sure if Kaizer could follow on the conversation.

"Did you know; a small star is made of a ball concentrated gas and our sun is a star" Hope blurted out. Kaizer turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's uh, that's good to know"

"_This new Phoenix Warrior is...weird"_ Kaizer thought.

"_I'm such a Dobe why did I say that. 'A star is a ball of gas', he probably thinks I'm so kind of geek or weird nerd" _Hope thought mentally slapping himself.

"So, what made you want to become an assassin?" Hope asked innocenly.

"_Finally a reasonable question, to bad thats not one I can fully answer"_ Kaizer thought.

"I want revenge, on a certain 'someone'.Once I'm strong enough, I will kill that 'someone'. The rest is personal" Kaizer answered. Just those three first words; 'I want revenge', planted a cold shiver in Hope spine as he sat next to the white tiger.

"But- you seem powerful already, you might be just as strong as Ryo when he's controls darkness. Now that I remember you can use black electricity and shoot dark flames. You might be powerful enough to take on pretty much anything" Hope assured.

"I still couldn't hold off against you" Kaizer told him.

"What do you mean?"

"What, don't you remember you defeated me when we meet" Kaizer reminded the confused brown bear.

"I don't remember much at all for our fight, only you beating the heck out me then I passed out throughout the entire fight waking up in a hospital" Hope said.

"Huh?"

"_What, is he saying what I think he's saying, was he really fighting me unconscious. He was beating the hell out of me when that red aura flowed around him. I still remember his eyes, those demonic red cat-like eyes. His monstrous rage. His fur was also bristled standing on ends, and his claws were longer than usual. I may fear him, more than I fear myself. But looking at him now, he looks...normal. His eyes are bright brown, fur looks combed, and his claws are normal sized. Also the fact that he's kinda skinner than a normal bear. This guy is way different from these guys that has the Godai cells" _Kaizer pondered looking at Hope.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Hope asked.

"Phoenix Warrior, I'm sorry for attacking you" Kaizer apologized.

"Enough with Phoenix Warrior title. The names Hope Xing fu Haruki, get memorized" Hope introduced.

"_Hope? That a strange name for someone what that kind of power" _Kaizer thought to himself. Kaizer then slowly held out his hand for a handshake but not looking at Hope with his eyes closed. Hope then shuck it. They both lets go and Kaizer just stared at his paw.

"_Uh no, were there something on my hands"_ Hope panicked in his mind.

"Hope?"

"Ye-yea, what is it" Hope answered.

"What is that word when you have a bond with someone, someone that you trusts" Kaizer asked still looking at his paw.

"You mean...friend" Hope answered.

"That's it. it's been so long, I almost forgot the word and what it meant. That word used to be a mystery to me. Even as a child, I've never had friends. Either I'd push them away because I was afraid I'd hurt them, or they did want to be around me at all. The memories of that word is coming back to now. Before my mother died, she told what it meant, it meant;'To protect those you care about, and they'll remain in your heart. That is what a true friend...is'" As Kaizer was telling this, the most un-thought of thing happened. He was crying.  He was crying softly as tears fell from his eyes. Hope was beginning to feel sad for him, but can also relate.

"You not alone, I was the same way" Hope replied. Kaizer didn't cry for so long that he didn't even realized he was crying in the first place talking to Hope.

"How" he said looking down.

"I too was alo..." Hope began but was cut off by Cheetah calling him with Felicity beside her. She then sees that Kaizer had tears in his eyes. With the help of Faith, Felicity sat down next to Kaizer, and Faith sat next to Hope.

"Hope, remember what I said back to palace? You can tell anything" She said then looked at Kaizer. "Also I guess that goes for you to Kaizer."

"Faith, I don't know if..." Hope said was cut off again by Faith and she held his hand and said, "Hope please tell me, I really care about you. Actually, I like you" She finally said. Hope didn't really catch what she was trying to say and he said, "Of course you like me, everyone like me" Hope said turning his head. She then reached over and softly pulled him into kiss on the cheek and said, "That's what I meant Baka. I care for you" She said. She was going to say the 'L' word but she didn't want to push it to far.

Hope realized what she meant, and couldn't believe it and said, "But why, I'm not handsome, brave, and I don't look like the average bear. I'm a freak" Hope said. Faith then unsheathed her claws of her paw penetrating his side arm and let's go and said, "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that! I don't care about looks, the bravest, or strongest. I about what inside you heart. I-I love you, Hope" She finally confessed.

"Now, are you going to tell me" She asked. Hope then begins to smiled, because other than his father no one care that much about him. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes and said, "I'll tell you later, but...I feel the same way" Hope told her. Faith then smiled too. They both nearly forgot that Felicity and Kaizer was sitting next to them. Hope then remember what he and Kaizer was talking about.

"Kaizer, would you be my friend?" Hope asked holding out pinky finger.

"Yea" He said mimicking Hope's hand gesture connecting unto a pinky promise.

"Kaizer, I'll try to be your friend too" Faith putting her paw on Hope's shoulder.

"Also, I'm already you friend Kai" Felicity putting her black paw on his shoulder. Kaizer finally felt that he was already making a strong bond with these people, but mostly with Hope.

"Alright guys, its get late. Lets get back to our tents. I'll tell everyone about Kaizer in the morning, goodnight guy" Faith said and,"Hope, goodnight handsome" She said playfully. Hope then started blushing and said, "Goodnight Faith" He said ask they both went to their tents.

Inside Kaizer's tent, he was deep in thought of transpired.

"Love, that what makes him so strong" the thought before falling asleep.

_**Well, what do you think. Hope and Faith are finally together. Hope and Kaizer are now ...friends-ish but getting there. There more coming up, the next chapter is that the finally make it to Gongmen City. Until next time, Bye. ^_^**_

_**Fun facts: **_

_**Dobe: means idiot or fool in japanese**_

_**Baka: Idiot in japanese**_

_**Baichi or Bai chi: means Idiot in Chinese **_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Kaizer, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 11 Entering Gongmen City: Punching Machine**

It was yet again a bright and sunny day as everyone began to awaken from their, for once peaceful slumber. Hope was the first come out. He then looked up at the sky to see passing bird flying by.

"Morning Hope" a sweet feminine voice said from behind. Hope turned around to see Viper slithering towards him and stopped in front of him. He then putted up a smile and said, "Good morning Master Viper" Hope greeted.

"Please, just call me Viper. We're friends now"

"Okay, Viper" Hope said.

"So... I heard about you and Faith. So is it true, about you two are together" Viper asked.

"You heard that" Viper nodded and said, "Also Tigress, Song, Po, and the others too" She told. Hope then said, "Well yeah it's true" Hope answered.

"Don't let it distract you from your training Hope" a tougher feminine said. Hope looked over his shoulder and fully sees Tigress, Po, and Song there.

"You one to talk, you hold back on Po all the time" Viper said.

"No she doesn't, trust me" Po assured. Everyone else started emerging from their tents, and toward the group. Ryo was the first to speak, "Well if it isn't the lucky bear."

"Ryo, don't embarrass him" Skyler said playfully punching Ryo on the arm. Kiba then pulled Hope into a head lock and rubbing his knuckles on his head. "Come here you lucky dude"

"Hey, let go. That kinda hurts" Hope said. Out of nowhere Kiba was pulled into a headlock by a cheetah forced to let Hope go.

"Ah Faith I was only messing with him, come on" Kiba said. Faith then lets him go and said, "That servers you right" Faith replied and walking over beside Hope. Kiba got off the grass rubbing his butt then stood with the others facing Tigress.

"Alright guys, we're almost there. All we have to do is exit out of the forest, find a boat and cross the ocean and down along it is Gongmen City" Tigress instructed than Po continued finishing what she if off say, " And it's to watch you guys in the tournament" Po cheered.

"Guys, are we missing somebody or is it just me" Monkey pointed out. Hope then looked at everyone, and sees that Kaizer was still asleep.

"It must be Kaizer, I'll awake him up" Hope said ask Faith began to follow. Okami then walked over to her son's; Takami and Tamaki and told them, " I'm going to wake Kaila, i'll be right back" She said walking to the kids tent. Takami and Layla followed as well to wake up Kovu and Borko as well.

**Kaizer's dream scape**

In Kaizer's dream scape his was falling into a sea of nothingness. Everything was dark. While falling into the sea of nothing. Kaizer tiredly reopens light blue eyes to find himself falling. He then sees that he was falling toward a circle shrine with big picture of Hope and a red phoenix. Since Kaizer was getting closer to the round shrine he turned right-side up to land on the giant Hope shrine. Finally standing on the bright shrine Kaizer was looking left and right to see where he was.

"Where am I, and why do this shrine have a big picture of Hope. Am I dreaming" Kaizer asked himself. Suddenly the surroundings changed into a normal looking classroom.

"Where am I now" Kaizer asked. He then looked down at himself to see that he had a white tiger cubs body.

"I'm a kid again" He said looking down at himself. Suddenly kids appeared out of nowhere around him and they seemed shadowy.

"Look at we got here, the freak is here" a shadowy piglet said.

"Why don't you just go away you don't deserved to be here" a small goose said.

"He doesn't belong here in the first place" another small goose said.

"He a freak" They all sang circling around him.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP. LEAVE ME ALONE" Young Kaizer yelled. They then continued to sing 'he a freak' still circling around him. After that they then faded away. Kaizer then got on his knees crying on his hands. Then a soft voice was heard, "Kaizer?"

"Who's there?" Kaizer answered. An image of a bear cub wearing an orange shirt and pants.

"Hope"? Kaizer said softly. Along with the image of the young Hope, beagn to fade back to black. Kaizer then found himself in his normal sixteen year old age. He then hears the screams of the people who died by his hand and weapons. The screams began to painfully ring in his head. He got back on his knees putting his hands on his head to endure the painful ringing. The ringing then went away and a leopard stood a few yards away. It took a while but Kaizer recognized who it was.

"Tien Kong, time to die!" Kaizer yelled pulling out three throwing stars and throw them at him, but they didn't pierce through. So he then pulled out a kunai in hand and charged at him and aimed at his heart, but again the kunai did take effect and just faded away.

"Damn"

"Kaizer wake up" a familiar voice

**Dream ended **

Kaizer immediately opened his eyes and sat up on his bed breathing heavily.

"Kaizer, are you alright" Hope asked with Faith with him.

"I'm fine"

"Okay, well we're about to go" Hope told him.

"Alright give me a moment" Kaizer asked

**five minutes later**

Kaizer finally got his stuff togeather and everyone was ready to go. Lead by Tigress the huge team finally made it to the docks, found a free boat, and set sail. The gang was now sitting on inside the boat's room. Chronos had something on his mind.

"Chronos, you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Ryo and my dad" Chronos told him. This caught everyone attention, mainly Ryo. This was the first time Chronos even mention their father.

"What about...dad?" Ryo asked.

"Well I'll give you the short story; his name was he looks a lot like me and Ryo, and lets just say he wasn't the father of the year. He he always got mixed up with problems and gangs of wolves and always takes off leaving me with taking care you Ryo when you where a at least one or two, so you pretty much you had no idea what was going on. One day he done something to tick the other gang wolves off so he ran, leaving me and you. After that they came after us and we got separated ."Chronos ended.

"Oh" Was all Ryo could say.

"But no biggie, we're together again me, you, and now Zack" Chronos said happily. Ryo then smiled and nodded.

"If anyone still tired, you may rest now, we'll be docking in Gongmen City in a few hours" Tigress told everyone. Kovu leaned on Takami's arms rest. Borko Leaned on Layla arm as well.

3 hours later

Takami and the others finally made it to Gongmen City and then inside the new stadium. Aside from Kaizer, Po, and the Furious Five, The others looked in with awe faces.

"This place is huge" Hope finally said with the other nodding in agreement.

"Lets get going already, I want to find good seats" Monkey said.

"I agree" Akio said.

"Me too in" Mantis Also said.

"Alright lets head toward New Gongmen Tower and sign you all up" Tigress said. The entire gang finally entered the preliminaries room and ran until a 'small' orange fox someone who the Furious Five and even Po knew.

"Hey Guys look it the Announcer Guy when we entered the tournament long ago when we we're in-training students" Crane reminded.

"Oh man It's been a long time since I've seen you guys here. How you guys do?" the Announcer man said.

"Pretty good, it's great to see you again"Viper smiled.

"Can you explain rules and how to do things in the Preliminaries to our students" Tigress asked.

"Sure, all the teenagers that are participating the tournament must pass the punching machine with a number higher than 45. The top 18 scorers will be able to enter the Teens division." the small fox and he said, "Any more questions"? He asked. Skyler was about to raised her hand, but she didn't want to insult the fox and kept it in her head.

"_He is very short"_ Skyler thought.

"Good, alright Takami you and your friends go pass the test, me, the Five, and Song will go and find seats" Tigress said walking out with Po, Song, and the rest of the Furious Five. All the fighters were in a line to punch the Punching Machine, so Takami and his friends got in line as well. **(A/N): I do not know what Chinese numbers are called so it'll be in normal numbers. Back to the story.**

Most of the fighters didn't make the cut, punching the machine and not getting the best score like 34 and moved on the next fighter. Takami then turned around to his friends and told them to hold back on the machine so they won't end up breaking it and they agreed. Takami punched and got a score of 89. The fighter was greatly surprised that he got a score that high. Kiba scored 78, Chronos scored 102 and said, "Hmm, reasonable for not trying". Mouths dropped when the other fighter was the brown wolf's score. Layla was next and she was smiling as usual. She jabbed the bag part of the machine and scored 87 and said, "I guess training with Tigress really helped out" She said walking over to Takami telling him her score. Faith scored 91, Skyler got 76. She then went over to speak to Hope.

"Hope, don't worry okay. You'll do fine" Faith Assured him.

"Thanks" He said now standing in front of the punching bag machine. He punched it and got a score of 57. He didn't fully punch it will all his might, but just enough to pass the test. Ryo was the last one and punched it with all his might, breaking the machine. The other fighters verge of wet pants. Ryo's friends just face pawed.

"I wonder what score he would have made if the machine didn't break" Skyler said out loud.

" It was OVER nine thousand," Kiba referenced. All ten fighter that passed walked through the doors. Before going in Takami had to say something, "Guys, let's make a vow that during the matches we won't use are powers. We don't want alert the other fighters" Takami announced.

"Good idea" Ryo and Skyler both replied.

"I guess I'll go for it" Chronos agreed.

"Alright let's do It"Faith said.

Takami and everyone then started walking through the hall to the Fighter's Waiting room to get ready for the matches.

**I know not much, but the next chapter is wear the action begins. There more coming up, until next time. Bye**^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ps. I'd like to thank Animation Universe 2005 for helping me with the fight scenes, you're the best man. I'd also liked to thank Master of stories for being the 40****th**** reviewer. Everyone else that read this, thank you for taking the time to read it, and actually likes it, all of you are awesome.**

**Ch. 12**

As the fighters came walking through the hall and outside on the grass in front of the medium-sized Square area ring, they waited for their names to be called. Po, Song, Felicity, Kovu, Borko, Kaila, and the furious Five finally found some seats to watch the matches. Po was really pumped to see how the fight turns out, basically excitedly bouncing in his chair.

"Po calm down before you pee on yourself...again" Tigress told him. It was as if he was deaf and was exclaiming 'Wow, yeah' in his seat. Tigress just shook her head smiling at her over excited *ahem* boyfriend. Song also shucks her head smiling at her best friends cheering.

Okami was trying to found an okay seat to sit in so she could better. She accidentally trip, but caught herself on a hyena's leg.

"I'm very sorry" She told him.

"Naw babe its fine, besides you can sit in my lap if ya want" He told her. Okami was shocked to hear this and unsheathed her claws about to smack him, but was stopped by someone calling her.

"Hey! Okami over here" Akio called waving his arm. Where she was standing she was a few seats away from him. Before heading over there, she turned back around at the hyena and said, "You better be luck he's calling me otherwise you would have been missing an eye, freak" She said heading over to Akio. Sitting next to him, he offered some candy in a red bag.

"No thank you" She said polity. Akio just shrugged and ate some. After chewing he wanted to ask her something starting a conversation before the tournament begins and asked, "So, who are you rooting on?"

"That's easy, my son Takami. He's been training a lot and has gotten stronger over the few months." She happily answered.

"I guess I understand that. I'm doing the same, for Hope. I always knew he'd make a difference one day, other than working in a restraunt. But I never expected him gaining the title; the Phoenix Warrior. He made me more proud than I've ever been. Even as a baby I knew he was special in more ways in one. I still remember the day when I first meet him as a grizzly cub...and took him in as my son. He's my pride my pride and joy." Akio told her.

Okami was surprised to hear this from the fatherly gray wolf. She then smiled and said, "I see you're a great father figure". Akio then looked back up at her and smiled also. Both middle-aged wolf and white tiger then resumed watching. The fox Announcer guy then walked in the middle of the Area so everyone could see him.

"Are you all excited, I know I am. Today we get to see the best of the best fight it out, and now it is time, let the tournament…Begin!" He Announced. Everyone on the stands were cheering loudly excited that the tournament was about to start. A rabbit carrying a bowl stood beside the fox announcer and he was about to pull two names out of it for the first match.

"Alright the first fighters will be.. Faith Cheza and Young Lei, please step into the ring and wait until I say begin." Faith and the lion climbed into the square ring and waited.

Faith and Young Lei dangerously glared at each other and the Lion said, "Like I'd be taken down by a girl like you. Why don't you give up and go paint your nails or something" He told her. Faith was now mad of what he say and couldn't wait to see him cry when it over. "I'm going to enjoy this" She simply said.

"Begin!"

Faith then launched herself at his and began to do a number of barrages of fast attacks, but unexpectedly he blocked them and chest kicked her in the chest. She then moved back from and said, "You punk, you kicked me in the... I'll make you pay for that creep!" She growled and launched herself again quicker this time and sent series of punches at his face. One final swing sent him to the ground. While on the ground the Lei kicked under her legs and rolled on top of her and got her in a full-nelson now standing up.

"What are you going to do now huh hottie" He taunted. Faith had enough of the lion and back kick him where it hurts backwards. He then let's goes and was backing away holding his manhood and was mortified. In the stands all the men and mainly Kovu had a pained uncomfortable look on his face and said, "Ow" He let out. Faith then tackled him to the ground, got up, grabbed his tail and throw him out of the ring out of zone in the grass.

"I lost...to a...girl" He coughed up then fainted. He was now be carried off inside.

"And the winner is Faith!" the Announcer said. Everyone began to cheer again and Faith walked off the stage. The fox then pulled out two more names from the bowl.

"Alright the next two tough contestants will be...the beautiful Layla Huang vs Han Chan" The Fox announced. Layla and the female monkey got into the ring, and Layla was surprised that she was going against another girl or than Faith or Skyler.

"Hey, let's have a fair match okay" Layla told her. Han Chan just ignore her and got ready.

"_I'm guessing she doesn't want a fair match, okay you'd asked for it"_ Layla thought getting into her black tiger style. "I do got to warn you, I'm beginning to lose feeling in my hands so I won't entirely know my strength so get ready." Layla warned.

"Begin!"

The began and Han was waiting on Layla to make the first move. Layla knew better not to make the first move thanks to Tigress's training with Takami, so she waited as well. Being a monkey Han was getting tired of waiting for her to moved.

"What! Are you scared, fine I'll make the first move"! Han exclaimed charging at Layla. Han started attacking with her feet, which almost confused the black tigress. But with Layla's fast instincts, she dodged the fast kicks and replied with a high round house to the face sending her backwards on the hard ground. Everyone in the stands even the Five, Hazards, Song, and Po all reacted with a, "Ooohhh."

"Han Chan picked herself up and sees Layla just standing there with her normal kind expression.

"Are you sure you want to continue" Layla asked. Han angrily rushed at Layla wanting tho end this, but as soon as Han got close enough, Layla low slide kick under her feet and Han tripped out of the ring. The crowd cheered Layla on her win and she walked off the stage.

"_I didn't even punch her, all I did was high and low kicks. I guess my training with Master Tigress paid off."_ Layla thought too herself and waited on the next calling of the contestants.

**Well what do you think? Was it 'okay' or was it 'alright'? Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long, my new high school is huge and homework is already coming home. There's more coming up. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think, bye! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

Ch. 13 Freeing the Masters and more Battles

As the fights continues and everyone in the stands were getting fired up enjoying the fights. Takami and the others were flying through the fights with ease. Hope was having some trouble at first, but was also flying by.

Akio and Okami continued talking to each other also enjoying the battles that theirs son's and friends fights. The next two contestants to fight was Takami and Kiba that both Tiger and white wolfdog was standing in the ring waiting for the fox announcer to said start.

"Yo T.K, lets see which one of us is stronger, okay" Kiba told him in his White wolf style stance.

"Sure but don't expect me to hold back, Kiba" Takami replied getting into his tiger style stance.

"Begin!"

Takami and Kiba rushed toward each other clashing fists together each other. Over the few months Kiba miraculously started taking training serious, mainly being partnered sparring with Ryo. Each blow connected, each attack and kicks blocked. Kiba decided to do a round house kicked aiming for Takami's face, but Takami evaded the kick and retorted to uppercut him. Kiba avoided the upper-punch and replied to do the same, but Takami moved away a few.

"_Whoa, Kiba has really gotten tougher and faster. It most be from sparring with Ryo and training with Master Mantis. I seems that he's finally taking things seriously. I'm impressed, it's good that he's finally acting like a teenager"_ Takami thought to himself.

Just then when he thought that, Kiba then started clownishly swing his hips back and forth and said, "Boohoo, the great Takami Skyfang can't land a hit."

Takami just animatedly sweetdroped and thought,_ "Okaaay, maybe not, but still."_

"Hey T.K, come on make your next move. I bet you can't even touch me since my speed increased with the help of mantis. Come on, bring it slow poke." Kiba taunted. Takami left ear than twitched at the word 'slow' and didn't like that very much.

"Okay time to finished this" Takami finally said and charged at the wolf on four's to put an end of the fight.

**15 seconds later**

After that Takami was just causally sitting on top of Kiba's back supporting his head on his arm as the young wolf was spazzing out defeated.

"Who's slow now" Takami said in a mellow tone. Kiba was now whimpering on the ground. The tournament's referee then told Takami that he won and told him to get off the defeated white wolf. Takami did as he was told and walked back next too Layla. The fights continued and the others, the people, and the Five, Po, Song, and Felicity were enjoying it.

**Gongmen jail-room**

In the Gongmen jail rooms, Master Ox and Croc were still depressed of their embarrassing defeat of the now unmasked boy. Kaizer just knocked Tien's two guards and dragged them away out of sight. He then walked inside the jail room, and sees the two warriors within the cells. Master Ox saw him and charged at the bars hoping they loosen to attack him.

"Angry much" Kaizer said humorously.

"What do you want assassin" Master Croc asked harshly.

"I'm here to get you out" Kaizer told them.

"What" Storming Ox said.

"What? Did I knock the hearing out of you as well. I said I'm releasing you from your cages." Kaizer explained grabbing the keys.

"Why" Croc asked once again.

"I sorta had a change heart, that's all. I'm doing this for a...friend." Kaizer said. He then unlocked the cells and opens the doors. Both Masters walked out of the cell rooms and then cautiously looks at Kaizer.

"How can we trust you" Storming Ox questioned.

"I made a promise"

**Flash back: ten days ago**

"_Maybe, just maybe, I won't destroy the Village, Not while she's here. But the Village's fate is in her hands now of what I'm going to ask her" _

"Felicity, how much do you like the Village of Peace?" He asked the black cat.

"Oh very much, ever since I was brought here, everyone has been greatly generous to me. This village is wonderful. The villagers even given me a home. I absolutely love it here" She said happily.

"Hmm, what if someone tried to destroy it, hypothetically specking" Kaizer asked.

"Than I'll be greatly sadden and would have to move again, and I don't too. Why'd you ask" She told him.

"_Then that settles it...I won't destroy the village of Peace" _He thought.

"Nothing Felicity"

**Present day**

"What kind of promise?" Croc asked.

"That's personal. Anyway, where's Tien Kong, I could use you guys help to stop him along with others" Kaizer asked back.

"Tien Kong isn't here, he's said something about going to a tournament and seeing you there" Croc answered.

"What! Then he must know that the Furious five is her along with...HOPE!" Kaizer then ran out the Jail-cell room. Storming Ox and Croc then thought about it, and since the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior was part of this, they decide to follow him.

**Gongmen Tournament**

As the fights let on, Fox anounced that it was now Ryo and Chronos next to fight. Both brothers then waited for the Fox announcer to said start.

"And Begin!"

Both brothers rushed towards each other throwing punches and kicks at each other. Ryo was trying his hardest to connect his attacks at Chronos, the brown wolf just dodged each attack merely moving always. Ryo was beginning to get greatly annoyed of Chronos.

"Gr-aah try and dodge this. Wolf Fang Fist!" Ryo yelled finally hitting, more like whaling at Chronos landing large amounts of barrage claw attacks. At the end of technique Ryo putted his risks together double paw attacked him in the chest with a 'Howl' pushing him back with serious impact, now on his left knee kneeling down. Chronos then got back on his feet looking at Ryo. Ryo got back into his fighting stance.

"Hmmp, I guess the old red panda taught you well." Chronos said then raise his hand. Ryo was ready for anything that Chronos was planning.

"I'm done"

"What!" Ryo said confused.

"I give up, you won" Chronos simply said again. He then walked backward and into the grass. Chronos's actions confused everyone.

"_Oh Ryo, you still don't realize how strong you really are."_ Chronos thought too himself still looking at his brother.

"And ...the winner is Ryo" The fox announced dumbstruck just as everyone else. Chronos then walked away. Ryo figured that this was another one of Chronos ways of saying that he's stronger that him. He did the same and walked off the ring to stand with the others. The fox Anouncer then reach into his bowl of names and randomly pulled two out.

"The next two fighters will be...Faith Cheza and...Hope Xing Fu Haruki" He Announced. Hope was surprised that he was going to go against his first and possible girlfriend. He looks over and sees she doing the same and was calmly smiling at. They then walk into the ring looking into each others eyes. Faith could see that Hope was nervous fighting against her. She putted her paw on his shoulder and looked into his bright brown eyes.

"Just think of this as one of are sparring matches, okay" She told him to ease his nervous expression, and it seemed to work. He nodded and Faith moved back a few paces away.

"Okay you may...Begin!"

**Was that great or what? It took me a while to make this chapter but I think I got it down. Please tell me what you think in Review. There's more on the way, bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

Ch. 14

Tension thick as both predators was standing in front of each other. Both the couple of warriors staring at one another. Last time for Hope it was training, but this time, it's for real. Hope was still kinda nervous even by finding it and Faith could almost feel that he still is.

"Hope, let's give it our best, no holding back okay" Faith said. Hope nodded and said, "Right, let's do this."

Watching in the stands Akio and Okami were watching both the trainees waiting to begin.

"I bet Hope never thought that he would go against his first and only girlfriend" Akio pointed out with humor in his voice.

"Yeah. He does seem like a good kid." She Replied.

"He sure is."

In the ring the fox announcer was slowly walking off the platform ring to not sucked into the fight.

"Alright…battle!"

On que both bear and cheetah engaged in battle at fast pace. Hope was having trouble keeping up with Faith's attacks only leaving himself guarding against them. Faith did a final swing with her fist of her speedy attacks, but Hope evaded it and sees an opening and paw pressed his paw forcefully into her stomach. Faith was surprised of that smart action and was staggering back a few meters away. Seeing Faith with a pained expression, Hope was surpirsed...and a bit amazed.

"Faith I am so sorry, I didn't to go that far with that and..." he tried to continued as Faith was snaring at him and said, "Stop apologizing, this is a tournament. Meaning; even if your fighting against an ally you do whatever it takes to beat them. Get serious for once and act like a warrior!"

Hope wasn't expecting this from a girl he actually trust and likes. Hope thought about for a second and took in her advise and got into the bear fighting stance.

"I'm ready whenever you are" Hope said in a quiet but now serious tone. Recovering from the attack Faith could see that Hope was serious with a determined expression.

"_Now your learn. I guess I did make the right choice of being with him" _Faith thought. She then got back into her Cheetah fighting stance. This time Hope ran up to make the first with a master-like aerial dash kick, Faith moved out-of-the-way and replied with a round house kick but missed as Hope back flipped for cover and rushed for a straight punch. Faith guarded against the unexpectedly strong attack. For a second she could see that Hope had a mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly he disappeared within dust and Faith was greatly shocked of his disappearance. Out-of-nowhere Hope was above her in the sky.

"What in the..." she said but could not finish as Hope was falling toward her.

"Phoenix style: Phoenix Hornet" Hope yelled falling towards her. Faith held off against it, surprisingly the brown bear was gone again. She looked up and around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Just in heard footstep coming from behind and was about to turn around but was once 'again' was in a full-nelson by Hope.

"Got ya" Hope claimed. Faith looked over her shoulder to look at him and turned back around shuck her head and closed her eyes and said, "Hope, did you so happen to see my last match with that lion?"

"Yeah" Hope answered still holding her in the full-Nelson.

"Do you want that to happen to you?" She said more sternly re-opening her eyes. Hope immediately lets goes not wanting to get back-kicked in the groin like she did to Young Lei and moves away. Faith wanted to finish this and rushed at him. For half a second Hope panicked and as soon as Faith was in range, Hope tossed her over him and she landed hard on her back. Hope went on instinct and back-flipped and body slammed on her ending the fight. Hope got up off of Faith and sees that Faith was dazed and returned to normal.

"And the winner is Hope!" The fox announcer announced. The crowd cheered for Hope's win. He waved at them and turns back over to Faith how was sitting off on the ground. Hope walked back over to her and extended his hand to help her up. She accepted and smiled.

"Congratulations Hope, you win. But it's not over yet. You still have to take on the others and you'll possibly go against Ryo or Takami." She told him.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep on fighting"

"That's the spirit. By the way, if we're going to continue going out, try not to body slam me, okay." She asked him still kinda winded. Hope scratch the back of his head and nodded in agreement. Faith then gave him a quick kiss and they both walked off the ring.

The fight continues and Skyler and Layla was fighting it out. Just as expected Layla won the fight. The other competitors fought and later decided to drop out saving the beating they we're going to face from the Hazards and Hope.

Hope was going against Ryo but the battle was short live because some how Hope was getting better fighting. Ryo being upset and frustrated that he was losing to a 'beginner' he accidentally revealed his dark powers and got disqualified in the process and Hope won the match. Ryo kicked dirt and walked off the ring.

The next match was between Takami and Layla. Layla wasn't expecting to fight Takami but knew it would have come to this eventually. The announcer told them they could start and both Bengal tiger and black tigress rushed towards each other. Layla continues to throw numerous attacks at Takami, but he easily dodged them. Takami side kick her sides. She got up close and knead him in the stomach and moves away. Takami got on fours charging at her and Layla was waiting on Takami to throw a fit and lose concentration. But surprisingly he leaped above her weakly kicked her back pushing her forward losing all sense of any movement but moving forward. As she was moving forward Takami ran in front of and trips her and she fell out of the ring. Layla was out-of-bounds and Takami won the fight.

The fox Announcer told Takami to stand where he is because he's was fight again in the semi final.

"Alright we are finally getting to the Semi. The fight will be between Takami Skyfang and Hope Xing fu Haruki! One of these two fighters will be facing off our Champion who is a mystery until he reveals himself" He Announced.

Takami and Hope stood facing each other waiting for Announcer to say begin. Both teen warriors had grinned as they were ready for battle. The connection between Takami and Hope was so intense the were thinking the same thing.

"_Lets see who's stronger"_ both Takami and Hope thought.

**Looks like Takami and Hope made it to the semi finals. Until next time. Please R&R and tell me what you think. there's more coming up. Until next time, See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Ch. 15 Takami vs. Hope and the Unknown Champion**

As both in-training warriors stood in front of each other, Hope seemed surprisingly confident and very determined in this particular and unexpected fight. Takami was somewhat astonished Hope made it this far in the tournament, and was mostly honored to fight him in this event.

"Hey, Hope. Let's give it our best, whoever wins no hard feelings" Takami told him. Hope nodded and got into a random fighting pose. "But also note that I won't be pulling any punches. I'm hoping to be a full Kung Fu Master one day." Takami continued as well as getting into his fighting position.

Up in the stands the crowd was roaring in excitement cheering as the two predators was getting ready. As any parent would be, both Okami and Akio were deeply proud of their sons.

"I guess this is it, to see if either Hope or Takami will get into the finals" Akio stated. Okami nodded with full attention on Takami not noticing that she was touching Akio's hand on the arm of the chair. Akio could feel blood rushing toward his muzzle and looked to the side and moved his paw.

"Begin!" the small Chinese fox announced.

Hastily Hope made the first move opening up his first attack punch. Takami effortlessly dove under the attack and swiftly uppercut the bear in the face and re-answered with an elbow jab to his nose. Hope staggers back with small amounts of blood dripping from his nose. Hope wiped the blood off his nose and yet again rushed at the tiger throwing quick barrages of attacks at Takami. Takami effortlessly dodged and blocked the attacks, he caught Hope's fist in one of his hands and roundhouse kicked him across the face sending him spiraling knocked down to the ground. Hope picked himself up but kneeled on one knee looking at Takami who just stood there expressionless. Weakly standing on both feet Hope sprinted towards Takami again, and the result was the same getting pushed back knocked down to the ground.

"_This is going nowhere" _Takami thought as began to walk towards Hope. Now standing in front of the weak brown bear, Takami was feeling a little disappointed, until…

"I'm not…giving rah…up. I can't…stop" Hope said while panting in pain. Takami was taken back jumped backwards away from him. Takami was tremendously puzzled with widen eyes as he sees the bear stood back up in a weaken state and got back into fighting stance. Takami then let out a small amusing chuckle and got back into his tiger stance. Hope slowly marched his sights at Takami, but Takami wide punched him in the face and High Scorpion kicked him in the shoulder. Takami then elbowed Hope in the chest staggering him backwards. Takami rushed at him and mid-kick him in the stomach.

As Takami and Hope were fighting it out, Ryo and the gang were watching the fight that was transpiring.

"Man, Takami is really kicking the crap out of Hope" Ryo commented.

"Why is he fighting so hard on Hope" Skyler wondered.

"It's because he believes in Hope's ability to fight for himself" Faith responded with crossed arms observing the fight. Layla agreed with that theory, but Faith was somewhat surprised that he constantly continued to get back up to fight the leader of the Hazards, Takami.

As the fight continues Takami was still rigidly beating Hope into a pulp. Once again Takami continues to knock Hope done to his knees, but the bear keeps coming back for more. Hope tried to attack with a simple punch, but Takami quickly low spin kicked under his legs to him to the ground and planting his foot on his chest.

"Are you ready to give up Hope?" Takami said in an amused tone. Hope simply pushed the tigers foot away and rolled to his feet. Hope had blood on the corner of his mouth and wiped it away and was panting heavily. Takami walked towards Hope slowly. This was making Hope a little nervous as Takami was walking after him as he was fearfully moving backwards. Takami then ran in after him.

"What do I do" Hope thought quickly as Takami pursued him.

"**/here's an idea, Fight moron!/"**

"Businiao!" Hope exclaimed unaware that Takami rushing toward him and mid-dash Kicked him across the face. Hope was flat on the ground. The fox announcer got on the platform and walked towards Takami and observed the supposed defected orange panted bear.

"I guess the winner is..."

"W-Wait" a faint voice was said from Hope. He tried to pick himself up again struggling to do so though. "I'm...not done…yet." Hope said in tremendous pain. He slowly got back on his feet shakily on the verge of collapsing, but some unknown last wind mysteriously changed him unnoticeable to anyone was from him.

"Whoa ladies and gentlemen this bear knows not to give up" He announced as he ran off the ring.

"_He really is a true warrior at heart" _Takami thought feeling honorable and decided to come up with something.

"Hey Hope, give me everything you got. I'm not going anywhere, attack me with everything got into one attack. Bring it!" Takami told him. Hope then took that as a challenge and since Takami was making this kind of massive fighting request. Hope then tighten his fists and spirited at him with a roar and at a split second Takami was smiling. Hope connected his fist against Takami's face and the impact of the hit was so strong it sent Takami flying out of the ring and fell to the grass.

"And the lucky winner is...Hope Xing Fu Haruki. He will be the kid that fights our champion, The Unknown Warrior" The short fox announced as the crowd cheered and strings and confetti fell upon him. Hope regain his composer and waved and was very much surprised he won a fight against Takami. He then jumped down from the platform and rushed towards Takami hoping he was okay. Unexpectedly as Hope kneeled down to his level, Takami had a smile on his face as he had his eyes closed as if he was enjoying the breeze of the wind. He then re-opened his eyes.

"Boy, I really messed up. You're really good fighter hope, I guess Faith and Po tough you well." Takami said sitting up.

"I had a lot fun fighting you" Hope admitted.

"Yeah, me too" Takami said. Hope then stood back up and offered a hand. Takami accepted the offered and the gang, The Five, Song, Akio, and Okami came down the stands and to the two teenage in-training warriors.

"Whoa that was awesome Hope" Po exclaimed.

"Congrats on your...unexpected Hope" Tigress told Hope but also giving Takami a quick glance. Tigress had a bit of a clue on how Hope won and kept in a mental note to talk to Takami later.

"You fought honorably Hope, we're so proud of you" Viper cheerfully said.

"Yeah, congratulation Hope" Song said sweetly. As they were congratulating him, Hope noticed a man wearing purple vest and pants, as well wore a hood over his head covering his face. He also looked very mysterious and was looking at hope. He then walked back inside the Fighter Waiting Room. Takami noticed as well and suggested to everyone to go to the Waiting Room as well.

Inside all the fighters were inside and was tending to their battle injures. As soon Hope and the gang walked in all the fighters had their sights on him. There was a slight awkward silence and Hope was feeling nervous again. Then unexpectedly the fighters putted up their smiles and started clapping and cheering Hope on his win. One lion fighter came over and gave him a pat on the back and said 'Great good, champ' and walked back to his fellow fighting friends. After that, Hope was feeling pretty good about himself and smiled as well while Faith rapped her arms around his left arm.

Since the finals were being organized the announcer and the other tournament helper decided to give Hope and the hooded man an hour to rest.

"Takami, may I speak with you for a moment" Tigress asked in the nicest way as possible.

"Sure" Takami answered. Both tigers walked away from the group and other fighters so no one could hear them.

"Takami, did you 'let' Hope win that match" Tigress asked. Takami simply smiled and putting his arms behind his head.

"Heh, what made you think that Tigress?" Takami quickly made up a reply.

"Well for starters, aside of you not uses your real abilities I could tell you were holding back. As well as you didn't seem to be trying at all, it looked as if you could have won the fight and went on to the finals." Tigress stated.

"Well okay, at the beginning I was fully fighting him. But he continued to get up determined to continue fighting, and I kind of respected that. So, allowed him to have to the last hit and let him win." Takami quietly admitted.

"That's not like you Takami, you know letting someone won" She remarked. Takami shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess" Takami simply said.

"Takami, do you accept Hope as the Phoenix Warrior?" She asked him. Takami thought about it looking down.

"I guess, I mean if the Dragon Warrior can be a panda, then I can accept a bear to be the true Phoenix Warrior. I still wondering though, who's the second one" Takami said. Tigress was wondering that as well. Both tigers then walked back to the others and waited for the match of Hope vs The Unknown Warrior.

**That's all for now, I hope some of you liked it. I bet you guys are wondering; where's is Kaizer, well he'll be there soon don't worry. There's a few more chapter's left so I hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story because I think it was my best one. There a few more heading your way, alright later. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

_As the flames burned within the heavenly phoenix, the fiery bird soars through the skies and brings freedom to those in need-Hopeless Phoenix Act-8 _

**Ch. 16 Warrior revealed and the unexpected echoing voice**

As Hope was resting and talking with the others. It was almost time to start the last match as the warning gong rung; that meant that there was five minutes left of resting. For some reason Hope could feel that something was going to happen, it was like he could feel something bad was about to transpire. He could not shake the feeling of concern in his mind, until Faith lightly shuck his shoulder and Takami was sitting right next to him.

"Hope, Are you okay?" Faith questioned with Takami as concerned as she was. Hope then paid his attention on them with a unease expression.

"I don't know, It feels like something unexpected gonna happen." He answered. Faith placed her paw on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you're going to do great out there, I promise." She said with a smile. With that statement, Hope's concerned mind was put at ease. Unfortunately, Takami had the same feeling as he saw the hood warrior watching them ever-now-and-then.

_'What is he up to'_ Takami thought looking at the now turned warrior.

"Can both fighters Hope Haruki and The Unknown Warrior please take the stage so we can commence the final round." the female goose worker announced. Hearing the announcement, Hope and everyone else stood up and headed back outside. Hope walked over and jumped in the platform and sees the hooded man waiting on him. Both were standing in the center face to face ready to begin.

"I've been waiting to fight you, bear. I heard you're the new Phoenix Warrior, I want to see what you can do and witness how you got the title." The Hooded Warrior said. It was very strange, if you look directly in the hood, it was very shadowy but you could see his yellow sinister eyes within.

"And I liked to know who's underneath that hood." Hope said back getting into his fighting stance, waiting start the battle.

"FIGHT!"

**Background Music: Falling toward the Sky: by Jeff Williams| Play-**

Both warriors darted at each other not wasting a moment for attack with the hooded figure making the first move with a side punch, Hope docked underneath it and strikes with a reverse-punch in his chest and continued with a boxing move the Shotgun trinity punches to the hooded warrior's face. The man moved back and got back into Hope's view and perform a three punch combo jabs and Round house kicked Hope across his face knocking Hope down.

The bear skillfully leaped back on his feet and sprinted towards him reverse-slide around now behind him and grabbed his gray spotted tail. The Warrior immediately tried to make Hope let go with a back-side kick but missed.

Surprisingly while still having a tight grip on the warrior's tail, he simple started drag and swinging him around. He then twirled his tail around like a jump-rope. The man then spin kicked Hope on his side making him jolt, then elbowed him in his stomach making Hope grunt holding his stomach. The warrior then turned around got Hope in a Head lock.

"So how are you going to get out of this one hmm" The man said tightening his grip. Hope noticed that he was still holding his tail, and had no choice of what going to happen next. He bit his tail. The warrior's world just shattered and made a kitten whimper and punched Hope straight in the face and letting go.

**Background music: Ended.**

"Son of a mother...!" The Warrior exclaimed.

"Aah my nose!" Hope exclaimed robbing his nose.

"You bit my tail!" The Warrior yelled.

"You punched me in the nose!" Hope yelled.

"YOU BIT MY *Beep* TAIL!" He yelled furiously.

"Yeah well you probably deserved it for some reason. I'm sorry you couldn't handle it" Hope crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. On the grass, Takami and the others sweetdroped of Hope's childish attitude.

'Is Hope really doing this now?' Faith thought.

'This guy's the Phoenix Warrior' Takami Also thought.

'Takami really lost to this guy' Ryo pondered.

'...Awesome' Kiba smiled

Up in the stands with Akio and Okami, Akio was greatly embarrassed of his son for the first time and simply thought, 'Baka'.

"That's it I'm ready to finish this, get ready to lose your title!" The Warrior yelled rushing towards Hope. Hope then paid his attention back at the man as he was charging at him.

**/Here's your chance boy, don't mess this up. Make this count with one last attack and end this now!/**

"Whatever you say" Hope said getting fighting stance. The warrior was nearing Hope and when he got close enough to do a dash punch, but once again Hope dodge underneath it and heavily jabbed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Not done yet, Wakka!" Hope said continuing with a Soaring Phoenix Uppercut underneath the man's chin sending him flying in the air and down to the ground in defeat. The crowd then cheered for the victor Hope.

"Alright, way to go Hope!" Layla cheered.

"Nice fighting" Ryo stated.

"That move was beyond awesome, it was so amazing" said Kiba.

"That's the Hope we know." Said Takami.

_'Way to go Hope. You really__ are a unique guy.'_ Faith thought proudly. She then smiled then ran up on the stage and just went up and gave him a feline hug. The others also got up there with her stood beside him. Po, Song and the others then were out of the stands and on the grass.

"Congratulations Hope, you are this year's champion! The people are already calling you 'The Gongmen's Champion' what do you think?" The Fox Announcer asked Hope.

"The Gongmen's Champion? Sound pretty good to me" Hope responded happily. The crowd roared from excitement and was sing and chanting Hope's name.

"I guess Hope got some new fans" Monkey commented.

"Yeah, and his "Lady Ranking" seems to be piling up too, if you know what I mean" Mantis added chuckling and then receiving a warning hiss from Viper.

"You just won't stop shoot your mouth off won't you. Hope's not like that, so be quiet." Viper said hissing at him.

As the unknown warrior was his knees, he simply pounded ground and swore in frustration unnoticed by the others. He then stood up on his feet and exclaimed, "This isn't over Bear, we're not done yet!"

"Dude the battle's over, you lost." Kiba told him. The Fox announcer then walked towards the Man.

"It's true sir, you lost the battle and..." Before he could continue, the hooded warrior back-handed him out of the ring immediately catching everyone's attention in daze-horror and shock.

"HEY, that was uncalled for!" Kiba darted at the Hooded figure, but ends up getting a straight punch in the face sending him backwards on the ground in front of the Hazards and Hope. Faith then supported her best friend's back and head in her arms. While supporting Kiba, she then angrily glared at the hooded man and yelled, "Who are you!"

The Warrior then dramatically removed his hooded, and everyone was tremendously traumatized. He revealed himself to be a leopard, wearing a purple vest, A spiked belt, black arm-guards, and purple pants. The leopard then menacingly smirked at everyone's surprised expressions.

"Tien Kong" The five, Po, and Song all said shocked of his unexpected presence.

"What, surprised to see me" Tien Kong said. The people was now evacuating the stands to get out with the help of the Five instructing them to. Tigress notices that Tien Kong was getting into fighting stance, so she jump soared high in the air and landed dead center in front of Hazards. She then immediately got into Tiger style stance.

"So you must be Master Tigress, the leader of the Furious Five. Lets see how strong you really are." He said and charged to attack. Tigress caught Tien Kong's attack and struggled to hold him back.

"Takami, you and your friends get out of here, now!" Tigress told him.

"But Tigress I..."

"NOW TAKAMI!" She ordered more seriously still holding Tien back. Takami nodded and was about leave, until Tien Kong finally got free and open up with punches at Tigress knocking her down. Takami caught sight of Tigress he turned aright around and ran back beside her facing the leopard with the others doing the same. Tigress looks up and sees the teenagers beside her.

"I thought I told you all to get out of here" She said.

"Tigress, you don't always have to fight alone. Remember what you told me from your teachings; A true warrior 'never' fights alone." Takami said getting into fighting position along with the others.

After a few minutes of fighting, Tian Kong was fighting everyone and surprisingly 'he was winning'. Not one person, not even Takami or Ryo or even Tamaki could land a single hit. Skyler and Layla was having trouble keeping up. Even Po and the rest of the Furious Five joined in and the result was the same. Right now everyone was keeping their distance trying to catch their breath. Hope was panting heavily and he could feel his body getting tired and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Darn it, we can't even hit him. How can he be this strong, he's totally out numbered and he's kicking our tails ." Kiba stated.

"Uh Kiba, you're the brains in Martial Arts, think of something" Ryo called.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what to plan, his moves are so fast I can even see them." Kiba responded.

"Then think harder! He's kicking are tails here because your thinking to slow" Ryo barked.

"Hey! If you think it's that easy to see, why don't you use that stupid rip-off yin and yang eye trick you can do" Kiba barked back.

"Guys, now's not the time to do this, we're...in the middle of something...here" Faith said while panting looking at the black and white wolves.

Takami seemed to be the one struggling the most, holding his chest where his heart was. His chest felted like it was about exploded and was on fire. This caught Layla's and she went over to support him.

_'Why am I feeling like this, my heart really hurts. I feel like...I'm about to collapse. Ow...this pain, is unbearable. Damn it my head hurts too, make it stop.' _Takami thought then dropped on his knees and planting his hands trying to reduce the pain.

_**/You are so weak, it's laughable./**_

_'What, who's that'_

_**/Don't you remember my voice. It's only been a few months, son./**_

_'Ka-Kamikaze, no, get out of my heart.'_

_**/There's no denying it, you need my power. Your way to weak, just let me take control and I'll finish him in mere seconds./ **_

_'You'd like that wouldn't you. To take over my mind and bring destruction to the ones I love. All you want to do is destroy.'_

_**/You can't run forever, from your true purpose and future boy, it's inevitable. I will one day find a way, to take control. Your walls will crumble... and I find you!/**_

_'Not today, now leave' _Takami ordered. Kamikaze's voice finally faded and Takami notices that Faith, Skyler, Tamaki and the Five along with Po were fighting Tien Kong, while the others were tending with Hope who was acting strange. Song stayed with Felicity to protect her. Felicity could sense and hear everything that was happening, and she was beginning to feel scared.

"Kaizer, where are you...I'm scared. Please be here" The sightless black cat murmured in a shaky low and frighten tone. Song heard some parts of Felicity words, and hugged her for support.

Tien Kong continued to fight off and block all the warriors and in-trainees with ease. He was even blocking and splitting the Hazards elements apart. Monkey and Mantis defeated, Viper and Crane had no more strength to continue and Tigress was on her knees.

Up in the stands Akio, Okami, and Kaila were watching the fight that was transpiring before them. Okami was beginning to feel hopeless. She bald her fist in helplessness and her temper was acting up.

"I can't do this" Okami said with frustration in her voice. Akio looked at Okami in confusion and worry.

"What do you mean Okami"?

"I can't just sit back and watch my sons and his friends fight I'll I'm able to fight too. Akio, please watch Kaila for me." Okami said moving Kaila over to Akio. She was about to jump down but Akio grabbed her arm without thinking.

"Wait, just hold on." Akio said stopping her. For half a second Okami was dead quiet when Akio grabbed her arm without thinking. Okami then slightly turned her head towards Akio and said, "Akio, I'm warning you, remove your hand." Okami said in a low tone. Akio removed his hand and said 'sorry'. Okami then turned back around facing him.

"Look Akio, I'm sorry. It's just...my sons are fighting and I can just sit here. Please just watch my daughter." Okami said with guilt in her voice. Akio moved forward and grabbed her hand and looked into her blue eyes.

"Look Okami, I know how you feel. I can just as easily see my son Hope down there just as you can see Takami and Tamaki. I wish I can go down there but this is not out fight, it's theirs. Now I'm not going to stop you, but, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Akio told her. Okami was taken back of Akio's words and then smiled.

"Thank you, but what I went through in the past, nothing can emotionally hurt me. I'm going down there, and do what I can to help. Also don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Watch Kaila for me, I'll be back" Okami said then backs way then jumps down from the stands.

_'She so likes him'_ Kaila thought.

Okami runs and sees that everyone was really having a hard to going against Tien Kong.

"If it isn't the beautiful Okami from the Skyfang Clan from the Village of Flames. I heard you were a remarkable fighter in your teenager years and young adult age. Do you still have that same fire burning within your soul." Tien Kong questioned the white tigress.

"Fight me and find out" Okami challenged. Both White tigress and leopard darted towards each other in the fight. Okami was really holding her own against the leopard do flame acrobatics moves jumping around and her attack moves were very agile and graceful and somewhat in a wicked way. Tien Kong was actually giving his all against her, but he was also able to defeat her too, to the ground. Tien Kong then scanned the area and sees most of the Hazards on theirs knees, and everyone else were tired. The only people who was still standing is Po, Faith and Hope and Hope was in Tien Kong sight's on them now. Tien Kong then found a Chinese sword.

He then charged at Hope and Hope was still breathing rapidly. With the sword in hand he was in swing range aiming at Hope until, another sword that was a katana collided with his in place. The person that is wielding it was a white tiger wearing an assassin vest and pants. Along with Master Ox and Master Croc.

"Kaizer!" Hope said surprised. Tien Kong then backed away.

"Kaizer, step aside" The leopard ordered. Kaizer shuck his head no, angrily glared at Tien Kong.

"You really are clueless leopard." Kaizer said. Tien Kong puzzled of the white tigers words. Kaizer continued, "I can't believe you don't recognized. Think back a few years, of a boy witnessing his parents death by your hand!" Kaizer exclaimed. Hope was just as puzzled as Tien. Tien Kong thought back of that past events, and did remember seeing a white tiger cub no better than seven years old.

"It seems that you remember. Well guess what, I was that boy, you bastard," Kaizer exclaimed. The news surprised almost everyone, mostly Hope and Tien Kong.

"You're the reason I've become an assassin, and I you've always been my target from the very beginning. For here on out, your my last assassination and I'll quite, and I have one more thing to say to you. Tien Kong, I curse you, I hate you, and I spent my year's training for one single propose." Kaizer said in a quiet rage summoning and charging black electricity in his left paw. "TO SEE YOU DIE!" Kaizer roared as he dashed at Tien Kong with wicked rage.

**The end is almost near and this story is almost done. I bet you guys didn't expect this chapter huh. I know it was a little longer than most but I worked on this for a while now, and decided to spice up the tension a little. As well as finally get to the main fight. I hope you guys and gales liked this, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Everyone, I never thought that I get this many reviewers and readers. At first I was about ready to give up writing but when I looked at the reviews, I was amazed. I am truly honored that I have this many and thank you all for sticking with this story.** **I'll try my best and continue writing. Until the next chapter, peace. **T_^


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. I only own Hope, Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, and my other OCs. Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy.**

_As the flames burned within the heavenly phoenix, the fiery bird soars through the skies and brings freedom to those in need-Hopeless Phoenix Act-8_

_'Thoughts'_

'dream-scape thoughts'

**/Spirit/**

**Ch. 17 The Awakening**

"Tien Kong, I curse you, I hate you, and I spent my years training for one single propose." Kaizer said in a quiet rage summoning and charging black electricity in his left paw. "TO SEE YOU DIE!" Kaizer roared as he dashed at Tien Kong with wicked rage.

As the raging white tiger sprinted towards the leopard, Tien Kong had a bored expression upon his face. Kaizer was finally in range to plant his engulfed black electrified paw attack at the leopard, but Tien grabbed Kaizer's wrist stopping the attack from hitting him, used his other hand to grab his throat and lifting him up off the ground. With his left hand still connected to Kaizer's wrist, Tien shoved the white tiger's own attack into his stomach. A huge electrifying pain was coursing through Kaizer's body.

Soon Tien Kong tossed the white tiger to the ground and opened his arms and said, "Is anyone next to test my striking strength?" He yelled looking at the remaining fighters that were brutality beaten.

"No, just going to stand through like a bunch of pathetic worms you are. What about you, _Drag__on Warrior_, too weak to fight me. I really don't see how you defeated my brother." Tien Kong remarked.

_'Man this totally sucks; he's way tougher than Ti long. There's gotta to be a way to stop him.'_ Po thought. Po then glanced at Hope and noticed that he looked like he was about to pass out. 'Hope'

Tien Kong caught on to what the panda set his sights on, then smirks with an evil chuckle.

"I shall now finish what I planned on doing; Eliminating the Dragon Warrior and Phoenix Warrior. And I shall start...with the boy." Tien Kong said while menacingly walking towards Hope. Faith didn't like that idea as he approached the bear, so she immediately moved over to Hope and stood defensively in front of him. She then rushed at Tien Kong to attack but ended up getting backhanded by the leopard, flat on the ground.

_'I-I can't move.'_ Hope thought as he sees walking towards him. Tien Kong then began to run towards him and opened up with a punching attack, and the last thing Hope knew was blacking out.

**Hope's Dream-scape**

While flouting in his own dreams cape, the unconscious bear, Hope, was finally wakening, within his mind. He then pushed himself upwards and looked around the gray surroundings.

'I'm here again, but why. Oh that's right; I got attack by that leopard guy. I guess he knocked me out. But why am I sent here again'

**/Kid, It's time/**

'Time for what?'

**/It's time for you, to waken your true abilities as the Phoenix Warrior. I will give you twenty-five percent of my power, to stop that leopard, and saving your friends. Then I'm taking it all back, until the next summoning. /**

'Alright, thank you Businiao'

**/Remember child, if I give you this strength, you'll feel far worst pain then before of the little power I gave you./**

'I'll take it; I need the power to help everyone, even my new friend Kaizer.'

**/Very well, brace yourself for unimaginable pain, this could take a while. / **The giant fiery phoenix said. Businao's fiery energy then flowed its way over to Hope, and spiraled around his body.

'GRAHHH!' Hope yelled in agonizing pain, and receiving the Phoenix's power.

**Kaizer's Dreamscape**

In the unconscious mind of the young teenage assassin Kaizer, the surroundings appears to be a desert with blue skies. Within that desert was a very young white tiger cub that looks to be nine or ten years old was standing in the middle of the deserted and lonely place.

"What do I do now while I'm here? I'm alone." Young Kaizer asked himself. He then grabbed a stick and drew a large circle around himself.

"Right here, this is my area, my space. I'm drawing a circle to prove it." The young cub the dropped the stick and began to kick dirt within the large circle.

"What do I do now? Kicking up sand doesn't seem to be doing me any good. Plus...there's not much besides sand in this place. Even the sun looks lifeless. Doing nothing is probably the best plan." He said while sitting down on the same crossing his legs.

Seconds later, the young cubs shadow expanded across on the ground in his form.

"Hi, my name is Kaizer." the shadow said.

'Of course, it always appears while I'm doing nothing.' the cub said.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Shadow Kaizer asked.

"..."

"Here goes." Shadow Kaizer announced.

'He's questioning me again, when I really want to do stay silent.' Young Kaizer though, then said, "Can I pass if want?"

"That's up to you I guess. Here are my questions. First question; what is your name?" the shadow asked.

"I pass" Young Kaizer said,

"What, but that was an easy one. You won't tell me your name? Why do you think that is" the shadow said.

"Pass"

"Here, let me see if I can answer that one for you. Basically you can't answer other peoples questions, so you question yourself in order to keep your mind intact. Does that sound about right?" Shadow Kaizer asked.

"I Pass"

"Another pass, you need to start answering. This isn't even self-questioning at this point, wouldn't you agree?" Shadow Kaizer said.

"Pass."

"Are you hoping someone would start paying attention to you, if you act troubled enough? Or don't you realize your alone and no one cares your about your suffering." said shadow Kaizer.

"I Pass." Young Kaizer answered.

"That was five passes, let's change the subject then. We can talk about the bully that you beat up. When you beat it up you nearly took his life. How did you feel when beat him. It must have been refreshing to finally beat an opponent." The shadow questioned.

"I don't want to answer." Kid Kaizer answered.

"You've grown very strong since that first fight. How does that make you feel?"

"I pass" Kid Kaizer said.

"*sigh*

"Did it make you feel better, to lash out the hell inside your head upon someone that messed with you?"

"I pass"

As the shadow Kaizer continued to question the young Kaizer, the young cub's answer was the same for every question the shadow given him. The shadow Kaizer then had a tear going down his shady cheeks.

"Please, just answer a question. Otherwise won't the sadness grow even larger?" Shadow Kaizer questioned.

"I pass"

The shadow Kaizer marked another line on the sand with the stick.

"That was forty-six passes. That was forty six times you've denied me. You are a horrible terrible person, the worst." Shadow Kaizer said sadden.

"You never said anything like that to me before. Why do you have to keep hanging around me anyway? It's because of you everyone around me gets hurt, and so do I. I wish you didn't exist " Young Kaizer finally answered.

"What, you think I'm some kind of alter-ego you have? I thought surely you know better to believe that by now." Shadow Kaizer responded the continued, "Don't you get it, I'm an ordinary emotion that everybody has. But you would rather think something else."

"It's just that..."

"It's because you don't know how to deal with others, repeating 'Pass' is the very thing that kept you in this sad denial. Where are you trying to go?"

"I...Pass" the young cub said sternly.

"...I think that we had enough with this, I'm moving on" Shadow Kaizer said fading away like dusty sand. Kid Kaizer then picked up the stick and marked one more line on the ground.

"Forty seven," The white tiger cub said putting the stick down and had a memory flash.

***Flash***

"My name's Hope and I'm the Phoenix Warrior, tell me, who are you?" Hope asked.

"I am known as Kaizer, the Demon of Death. Prepare yourself" teenage Kaizer answered.

***Flash ended***

After that little flash back, Young Kaizer was crying his eyes out.

"Why couldn't I answer the question that time...I am the Demon of Death, a demon" He cried out.

"I know that" A cheerful teeny voice said. Kaizer looked up and sees a bear wearing an orange vest and pants, he wasn't big or chunky at all like most brown bears were. The bear cub also seems to be seven or eight years old.

"Hello" he said joyfully. Kaizer was somewhat surprised and picked himself up off the ground.

The bear than giggled then said, "Can I come in there too."

"No you can't, this is my spot no one is allowed in, stay back." Kaizer said waving his hands at the bear.

"Aww, why not?"

"No one can through the line I drew, this is my area and just for me" Kaizer told him.

"Why's that I'm confused?" The bear cub said now inside the circle.

"Oh no, this is bad, how could you penetrate my circle so easily. No one should be able to get passed my line." Kaizer said. The bear then looked around them and sees that there was a circle drawn around them.

"Ooooh" The bear said.

"I don't like to be around other people, so I made this line so no one can enter it and I feel better. Now it's useless, it won't work anymore. Not with you here." Kaizer explained. The bear then started kicked the dirt over the lines while giggling.

"Haha, it's so easy to erase." The bear commented.

"No, stop it. Please don't erase my circle" Kaizer exclaimed. The bear then continued to kick the dirt and the circle that was around them was gone.

"All gone" The bear said while patting the dust off his clothes. Seeing that his line was erased, Kaizer was on the verge of crying. The bear then noticed that he had tear falling from his eyes and walked over.

"Hey why are you crying? Don't worry I'm here." the bear told him. Kaizer looked deep into his big bright brown eyes and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but failed as they continue to run.

"Who are you anyway" Kaizer asked while looking down. The bear the smiled showing his small child-like fangs and answered, "My name is Hope, Hope Xing Fu Haruki. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaizer Beelzebub" Kaizer answered, and then noticed that Hope was snickering then said, "Beelzebub, that's such a worried name."

"Well what gives you the right to make fun of my last name, what kinda name is Haruki, huh?" Kaizer exclaimed.

"A Japanese one, I'm half Chinese and Japanese. That's what my wolf dad told me. He's the same."

"Well you're lucky, I have no family. I'm alone in this lonely world." Kaizer told Hope. Seconds later, the bear cub then gave the white tiger cub a hug. Kaizer had the idea to push him off, but then soon melted into it. A few moments went by and Kaizer and Hope began to change and they seem to be in their original teenager forms and clothes and were still in a hug.

"I think I understand you sad heart now, It's not that you don't know how to deal with people, It's because no one ever to the time to deal with you." Hope figured out.

"It's alright, in my past life I've been given up on plenty of times anyways. I understand, all I am is a tool of destruction. I'm nothing but a weapon that causes pain to others. That's why I decided that I don't want to be a burden anymore, so it would be best that I just disappear." Kaizer said back. Suddenly the surroundings changed into a meadow of grass and flowers and an ocean nearby. Hope than removed his arms and pulled out a 'wordless' book. He raised the book up in the air and lightly hit his head without doing harm. Kaizer was confused of this action and was even more confused what Hope was going to say as he removed the goggles from his head and putted them on Kaizer's head neatly. Kaizer had no words to say and but thought of something, when he could say anything, Hope held out his paw and said, "What do you say. Would you truly want to be my friend, Kaizer? Please say you would." Hope asked with his paw out.

Kaizer was speechless and tears then began to fall from his eyes. Not from loneliness or sadness, -but for happiness and delight. He then timidly nodded his head yes and slowly grabbed and shucks his hand. Once both paws connected, a shining angelic and pure light shined in their hands and spread.

**Reality: Tournament stadium**

Kaizer immediately opened his eyes, and got on his knees and could still feel pain in his stomach. But lucky for him he's used to it. The seventeen white tiger then thought back of that life changing dream, and smiled. He then looked up and dropped his smiled and seeing Tien Kong walking towards an unconscious Hope. Kaizer's eyes widen and remember what his promise with Felicity and Hope.

'I will protect the Valley of Peace, and the people who live in it. And that goes for everyone!' Kaizer thought as he stood up ignoring the pain in his stomach. He then pulled out his throwing stars and tossed them at the leopard. Tien Kong somehow sensed an attack approaching him and moved out of the way. He then noticed that Kaizer was standing back up.

"You really live up to your reputation Demon of Death. This day is really turning out to be really annoying." Tien Kong said.

"Hey Tien, you know what would make you a shorter man" Kaizer exclaimed as he pulled out a single and huge shrunken star in his hands. "If I cut you in half!" Kaizer finished throwing the spinning star at him. Tien processed to knock to the spinning star away with nothing but his paw, but when touched it, It wasn't a real Shrunken at all but a smoke bomb clouding up his sights. With this as an advantage Kaizer quickly moved as fast as he could picked up Hope and along the way pulled out his dagger and stabbed Tien Kong in the stomach and moved away before the dust cleared. The smoke finally cleared and Tien felted massive pain in his side and sees Kaizer with Hope under his arm. Kaizer then grinned at Tien Kong's pained expression. 'That was pay-back butt-much'

"You will die, all of you!" Tien Kong exclaimed on his knees. Running towards Kaizer, Faith quick stood beside him concerned for Hope.

"How's Hope"? Faith asked.

"He's okay, he just needs to be put to..." before Kaizer could finish his answer, Hope was beginning to wake up from underneath Kaizer's arms. Hope stood up properly and set his sights on Tien Kong. There was also something different about him. Bright and heavenly shining aura was covering him. Soon all his fur began to change from brown to gold, his eye color was crimson red.

'Hope' Both thought amazed.

"Faith, Kaizer, get to safety. I'll handle Tien Kong myself, and then I'll bring him to justice." Hope announced. "What are you waiting for, Kaizer, take Faith and get moving." Light Hope ordered. Kaizer wanted to deal with Tien Kong himself, but knew Hope was serious about bring Tien Kong to justice. He then nodded and immediately picked Faith up and ran over to the others that were watching.

"Tien Kong, your reign of terror is over. When this is over I'm sending you to Chorh Gom Prison for your crimes." Light Hope told him.

While still in pain Tien Kong simply laughed at Hope's speech and responded saying, "That's very funny Phoenix Warrior. Anyway just because you have gold fur and your eye color changed doesn't mean you can stop me." Hope then growl and got into Phoenix stance.

"Rah, Lets finished this!" Hope exclaimed and immediately charged at Tien Kong and he did the same. The two predators were in full combat fighting desperately to win. Hope was really kicking Tien's tail. While everyone was watching the fight transpire, Po was unaware that a red Panda was beside until...

"It's seems that the Phoenix's power has finally been released from within Hope." Shifu finally said. Everyone mainly Po and Song jumped from the old master's unexpected appearance.

"Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed and continued, "When did you get here?"

"That's not important, what's important is the outcome of the fight." Shifu answered. Po and Song nodded and continued to watch the fight. Kiba then noticed that Shifu also brought Kidduo and both Lizz and Paddie with him. Kiba then ignored the fact that Master Shifu brought them and watched the fight.

During the fight, Tien Kong was struggling to keep up with Hope as he continued to attack him with speedy attacks. Hope made barrages of punching moves at Tien Kong aiming for his face, but only hitting his paws. Tien Kong finally caught Hope's fist and processed to spin Round-house kick him. Hope used his other arm to block the kick and kicked him where it hurts in the groan. Hope then quickly perform a upper-cut under Tien's chin making him jolt upwards and staggering back.

"This is your last chance Tien Kong. Give up now and surrender, so you can save whatever dignity you have left." Hope told him putting his left arm behind him. The leopard was tremendous aggravated of his near defeat. He could not believe he was actually losing against the now 'golden' bear.

He then shuck his head meaning no and said, "No, never. I will destroy the Valley of Peace, and conquer Gongmen City, if it is the last thing I do!" He yelled then charged at the golden aura-fied bear. Once Tien Kong was close enough, Hope moved is arm from behind him revealing...

"Vasengan!" Hope yelled as he bashed the red spiraling sphere attack into Tien Kong's chest. While trying to hold against it, Hope then twisted the attack further into his chest and sent him spiraling and flying into the sky. The aura that was reflecting one Hope soon disappear and his fur turned back to brown and so did his eyes.

**/My job is done, the rest is up to you boy. /**

'O-ki-doki, thanks for the powers Businiao' Hope thought. Hope then looked up at the sky, waiting for the leopard to come down from the sky. Soon Tien Kong became visible in the sky and crashed down into the ground making a hole shaped like him. Hope clicked his tongue and said, "Same fate as your brother, that must really suck to have that happen to you."

"You...cannot defeat me." Tien Kong said as he go out of the hole shakily. Hope then started jumping around like a fan boy he was. "Oh my josh, Ti Long said the same thing. Let me guess what you're going to say next. You're going to call me; a big fat 'bear' aren't you?" Hope said excitedly and continued, "Which I'm not fat at all, actually I'll thick but not fat for so reason. Maybe I should get a checkup or something because not most bear are supposed look like this." Hope said in a low tone.

'He's not taking this very seriously as the most dangerous person is standing right in front of him. I for some reason respect that.' Kaizer thought.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tien Kong hollered, launching himself at Hope. Hope then grabbed Tien's pinky.

"No" Tien Kong said unbelievably.

"Well, well, well, doesn't this look familiar?" Hope smiled.

"You don't have the guts. Plus...neither the Dragon Warrior nor the old Red Panda would show you this hold." Tien Kong stated.

"I know, Po just told me how." Hope simply answered. Tien Kong's lazily eyes then widen.

"You're buffing" Tien Kong said.

"Or am I. Now here's you final warning. Give up now and there won't be any mess on my hands" Hope stated. Tien Kong growled and shuck his head.

"Okay, Skadoosh" Tien then ready himself for his demise, but nothing happen. He then opened one of his eyes and sees Hope still hold his pinky.

"I knew you couldn't do it" Tien Kong exclaimed.

"I know, I just wanted to say my own line. Wakka!" After that there was a huge golden explosion expanded the area within a cloud of dust. Covering their eyes from the short lived dust storm, The Five, Po, Song, the Hazards and Kaizer saw a mysterious figure becoming visible walking towards them. The figure then revealed itself as…Hope, in normal form. With the bear in sight, the whole gang was filled with delight and Faith, Kiba, Ryo, Po, Skyler, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis ran over crowded around him, lifting him up cheering for him. With Takami, Tamaki, and Tigress in the background just as happy and relieved with a sigh.

Later that fateful day, everyone was packing up their supplies and was getting ready to the Valley of Peace. On the way back Kaizer was supporting Felicity because of her lack of sight, Faith was still having trouble about her feelings for Hope and thought it would be best to keep hidden a little longer. Obviously Hope knew she was showing signs but kept it to himself because he too was pondering that feeling. Mantis still ran his mouth and ended up getting a hiss from Viper, and even thought Song still had some feelings for Po, she accepted his and Tigress's relationship.

**Valley of Peace**

After a few day s they finally returned to their village. It was evening so everyone headed toward the kitchen except for Hope. Hope decided to head towards his favorite spot, The Sacred Peach Tree, to officially take in the Phoenix Warrior role, sitting down on a log looking at the big moon.

"Taking it all in?" Someone asked. Hope immediately turned around and sees a teenage tiger.

"Takami!" Hope exclaimed in surprise. With hands in pockets Takami walked over and sat next to the bear. Takami looked at Hope and asked, you don't mind me sitting here right?"

"Oh, I don't mind" Hope answered. Both bear and tiger continued to stare at the moon in complete peace. While looking at the moon, Takami was deep in thought of something very important about his 'family secret'. He then turned to Hope.

"Hope, can I trust you on something personal?" Takami asked. This came to be a shock to Hope that the leader and of the Elemental Hazards walked to share something with him. Hope nodded and paid close attention to his favorite Hazard. Hope also noticed that Takami had the Soul Bender sword on his back.

"Well, I still don't remember or know much about my family history, but my sword you see is a family heirloom passed down to each of the next generation, and that's now me and Tamaki." Takami said then pulled the sword off his back and laid it on his lap and explained furthers saying, "This sword was said that it was made by the Phoenixes and wielded by the Skyfang Clan that can control fire. It also helps keep our powers in check so I'm lucky to have it. Now I thought about it, and since our parents been showing some weird signs of liking each other…I would like to entrust the sword to you, Hope"

Hope was shocked beyond belief that Takami was leaning his family sword to him, and was speechless. Takami noticed Hope surprised expression then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You know, you can use the sword every-now-an-then, if you want too" Takami said carefully held the back of the blade out to Hope. Hope thought about it for a brief minute looking at it as Takami held it out to him. Hope then respectfully took the blade. As soon as Takami let go of it, the shaper part of the sword slammed to the ground while Hope was trying to hold on to it. Unexpectedly the sword was surprisingly heavier than it looks.

"Whoa, this thing is kinda heavy." Hope said joyfully.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later. Also that's not all, there's one more thing I have to tell you. But you have to keep this a secret." Takami responded. Hope took his attention off the blade and back at Takami.

"I'm all ears and won't tell a soul." Hope promised. Takami nodded.

"It's about my last name, it's not really Skyfang" Takami told him. This news surprised Hope to the point of confusion.

"Really what is it?" Hope asked.

"Takami Yongliang" Takami answered.

"Whoa, by which parent?"

"By my dad." Takami said. Hope was even more confused.

"Wait, I heard and read that you hated your father for who he was and how he tried to take over China." Hope said. Takami shuck his head and that response.

"For some reason I hate him, but I don't at the same time. Which is weird, It feels he's apart of me somehow, lurking within my heart. He's not who he use to be when I was little. My mom told me one time when they were dating and got married, I reminded her of him when I was born. But then he suddenly changed and started realizing his many abilities." Takami explained. Takami looked at Hope's facial expression that showed guilt written all over it.

"I'm sorry you went through that. If I may asked, when he suddenly changed was you sent to the Bao Gu Orphanage?" Hope asked. Takami answered with a nodded meaning yes. The talked soon turned to silence and the two then continue to stare a the huge moon, until...

"Hope, promise me something"

"Okay" Said Hope.

"One, don't tell anyone about my last name. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Two; if anything happen to me, do whatever you can to keep the others strong. Three...don't ever change, just believe in yourself." Takami finished.

"I'll try. But I know you'll pull through." Hope said cheerfully. Takami found Hope's cheerfulness amusing and a sign of a born warrior.

"Thanks, lets head back to the others before they worry and come looking for us." Takami suggested, until he heard someone calling them.

"Takami! Hope! Come dinner ready!" Faith announced.

"Ha-ha, speak of the cheetah." Takami said. Hope then tapped Takami's shoulder and said, "I'll race ya to the kitchen, last one there has to do Po's chores for a month." Hope announced as he took off beside Faith.

"Hey, that's not fair! Get back here you two!" Takami exclaimed running after them full speed. Unknown to them a wise and old tortoise was watching over them with a smile.

"The Phoenix Warrior and fiery tiger, there is so much for you to learn. Fight on, and stay strong young ones." Oogway said as petals swirled around him and he disappeared within the winds.

**In Kaizer's new room**

Inside the new half cleared room with only a bed, desk, and dresser Kaizer was stilling on his bed wearing his new clothes looking at his black assassin helmet mask. He now wore a black training vest, gray sweatpants, as well had small chains wrapped around his wrist on top of his wrist bands. He continued to look at the mask, looking back at the memories of wearing. He then got up, walked towards his dresser and placed the mask inside. Then pulled out a gift-box from it.

"My assassin days, are over. I will finally live in peace and protect the people with the Valley of Peace as, The Avenger of Peace. And if anybody dares to harm this valley, then have to go against me...I mean us. Felicity, tomorrow you finally get the chance to see the world with the glasses. This is my gift to you." He said setting the box on top of his desk.

The seventeen year tiger then sat back down on his bed and pulled out a blank paged book, pen, and paper and started writing.

_'Out of the ashes, will rise a new Phoenix. A soaring being returning from death, proving once again that life is eternal. As long as I live, as long as I learn, my legend '**will'** live on **forever**.' Act 1- Hopeless Phoenix_

After writing that, Kaizer set the book aside, got up and went to go join the others, the people he consider as, _friends._

_**The end**_

**End Song: Phoenix Burn by Alpha Rev**

_I need love that, will release me_

_Keep me honest, keeps me happy_

_I need a peace with, understanding_

_Trying to find a softer landing_

_I need to know when, I can change this_

_Give it up and just embrace it_

_I need to find a way of letting it go_

_When everything falls apart_

_I've take too much, given up_

_I am twisted, burning, breaking up_

_I need to find a way of letting it go_

_When everything falls apart!_

_I could try, but I'd never take it_

_Yell and I will never be heard_

_You will be my Phoenix Burn!_

_I need to push through, the undiscovered_

_Find my answers, leave them uncovered_

_I wanna speak out, what I believe in_

_That love will heal us, give us our freedom_

_I need to know what's on the horizon_

_Change directions, stop the fighting_

_I need to find a way of letting it go_

_When everything falls apart!_

_I've take too much, given up_

_I am twisted, burning, breaking up_

_I need to find a way of letting it go_

_when everything falling apart!_

_I could try but I'd never take it_

_Yell and I will never be heard_

_You will be my Phoenix Burn!_

_Let me burn, let me burn!_

_I've take too much, given up_

_I am twisted, burning, breaking up_

_I need to find a way of letting it go_

_When everything falls apart_

_I could try but I'd never take it_

_Yell and I never be heard_

_You will be my Phoenix Burn_

_You will be my Phoenix Burn_

**And so, it finally ends. Thank you all for supporting me and encourage me to continue this awesome KFP fic. I worked really hard on it. I know it doesn't worth much but I would like to thank a few awesome authors. **

**Animation Universe 2005, you're the best and thank you for everything you've done, I very much appreciate it and I really enjoy our talks. **

**Christ's Disciple, thank you for your great comments, they mean a lot. **

**The Master of Stories, you rock too bro, I'm glad you like my stories and I absolutely enjoy reading your work. **

**M4dG4rl, I can't thank you enough for pushing me to continue reading this, your one of my fan-authors with awesome talent with you. **

**King of 2211, I also enjoy talking with you bro, and I'm glad that you too like my C+ class story work. **

**TheBlackwolf892, you are without the doubt the best author/story writer EVER! You got mad skills written bro. **

**Also for a person that helped me start my fanfiction career, I want to thank NaturalDreamer for guiding me and helping from the very beginning, you make the best Sonic fics ever. If you are still here, on this site, It would be nice to speak with you again. **

**For everyone else that read and like it too, thank you as well. Now it is time for me to move on the next fic. Oh, what is this in front of me on my desk? A list with many story titles made by me, looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Until the next story, bye ^_^**


End file.
